Will I ever stand eye to eye with you again
by yamachi
Summary: This is Yamachi/Yaoi content. Ein Umzug zwei gebrochene Herzen und ein verärgerter Vater. Rated R wegen Lemon Szenen in späteren Teilen und ein wenig schnulzig. *Complete*
1. Relevations

Ok, das ist dann wohl mein erster Auftritt bei FanFiction.net. Ich hoffe ich vergesse nichts wichtiges. Natürlich gehört Digimon nicht mir und ixh mache aus meinen Geschichten auch keinen Profit, alles also nur zum Vergnügen (Würde Digimon mir gehören, dann wär da einiges anders, aber das werdet ihr schon merken). Das hier ist yaoi und wer nicht weiß, was das ist sollte umkehren und es erst herausfinden. Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich sehr, nicht zuletzt, damit ich weiß, ob ich mir die Mühe machen kann, die restlichen Teile hochzuladen, also dann viel spaß.  
  
  
  
Will I ever stand eye to eye  
  
with you again?  
  
  
  
Part 1 Relevations  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
Yamato Ishida betrat sein kleines Apartment, das er sich erst vor kurzem zugelegt hatte,  
  
mit Vorsicht.  
  
Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen gewesen, was nur zwei Dinge bedeuten konnte,  
  
entweder jemand war bei ihm eingebrochen,  
  
oder Taichi Yagami war auf einen Besuch herein geschneit,  
  
was schlimmer war lag im Auge des Betrachters.  
  
Nicht, das Taichi nicht erwünscht war, er hatte den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung schließlich nicht umsonst bekommen,  
  
aber aus welcher Ecke der braunhaarige Junge einen anfallen würde war unvorhersehbar.  
  
Also war Vorsicht geboten.  
  
Allerdings musste man Taichi dieses Mal nicht lange suchen, denn in der Küche regte sich eindeutig etwas.  
  
  
  
Verdammt, damit werde ich nie fertig, wie bekommt Yama das mit der Pfanne bloß hin?  
  
„Aha, so geht das!", Pfannkuchen ließen sich also auch mit in die Luft schmeißen wenden.  
  
„Wie geht was??"  
  
Das war schlechtes Timing gewesen, vor Schreck hatte ich die Pfanne losgelassen, mit dem Pfannkuchen darin.  
  
„Aua! Verdammt noch mal. Yama, erschreck mich doch nicht so!", sofort war er an meiner Seite.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?", seine Augen waren besorgt.  
  
„Ja, nur ein wenig verbrannt", er nahm meine Hand und hielt sie unter den laufenden Wasserhahn.  
  
Das tat gut.  
  
„Ich mach das hier eben fertig", und damit beschäftigte sich Yama mit den Pfannkuchen.  
  
  
  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dich überraschen, Yama, aber das ist ja wohl daneben gegangen, tut mir leid", er ließ den Kopf hängen, ich lächelte.  
  
„Ist doch nicht so schlimm, es war ja lieb gemeint Engel."  
  
Jetzt wurde er rot, er war niedlich, wenn er rot wurde, einfach zu niedlich um ihm widerstehen zu können.  
  
„Yama......-chan", immer noch klebten seine Augen förmlich am Fußboden.  
  
„Sieh mich an Taichi, ist es dir unangenehm, wenn ich dich Engel nenne, denn für mich bist du ein Engel, mein Engel", ich ging zu ihm hin.  
  
„Nein, es ist nur...  
  
manchmal denke ich, das ist alles nur ein Traum und wenn ich aufwache bin ich wieder alleine. Ich meine es ist so wunderschön", er sah mich an und stand auf, nun standen wir auf gleicher Höhe. Eye to Eye.  
  
Augenkontakt, dann berührten sich unsere Körper, unsere Lippen.  
  
„Taichi, das Essen..."  
  
„Kann warten aber ich nicht", er zog mich ins Schlafzimmer, eine eigene Wohnung hatte so ihre Vorteile.  
  
  
  
„Kari, wo ist dein Bruder?", meine Mutter sah mich ernst an.  
  
„Bei Yamato glaube ich, wo sonst?", zwischen uns gab es keine Geheimnisse, meine Mutter wusste schon lange über Yamato und Taichi Bescheid.  
  
„Kannst, ..kannst du ihn morgen früh anrufen und ihm sagen das wir etwas ernstes mit ihm zu besprechen haben? Es ist wirklich wichtig."  
  
„Warum geht es denn Mama? Warum rufst du Taichi nicht selber an?"  
  
„Hikari, wir ziehen um, nach... Nach Amerika, dein Vater hat dort ein gutes Angebot bekommen, wir fliegen in einer Woche",  
  
sie sah mich mitleidig an.  
  
„Aber... nein, NEIN!", ich schluchzte nun.  
  
Wieso warum auf einmal, ich konnte doch Takeru nicht einfach verlassen und wie sollte ich es Taichi beibringen? Ihn von Yamato trennen war wohl das schlimmste, was man ihm antun konnte, aber davon verstanden unsere Eltern beide nichts, sie hatten nicht das selbe durchgemacht wie wir, sie waren nicht durch die Hölle gegangen.  
  
  
  
Langsam fragte ich mich, was das sollte, es war noch früh am morgen, aber Hikari hatte darauf bestanden, dass ich so schnell es geht nach Hause komme, also hier war ich.  
  
Es schien wirklich etwas ernstes zu sein, denn als ich die Wohnung betrat saßen alle schon im Wohnzimmer. Hikari weinte, meine Mutter sah mich traurig an und mein Vater, ich konnte es nicht genau definieren, aber es sah ein wenig herabfallend aus.  
  
„Taichi, setz dich bitte", sofort hatte ich Hikari an der Brust.  
  
„Was ist denn passiert, Kari?" „Taichi, wir ziehen um nach...oh Gott", sie schluchzte weiter.  
  
Ich sah meine Mutter fassungslos an und sie nickte. „Was? Aber.. wohin?", war alles, was ich heraus brachte.  
  
„Nach Amerika, genauer gesagt New York, finde dich damit ab Taichi, es ist beschlossene Sache", mein Vater stand auf und ließ mich ziemlich verdutzt auf dem Sofa sitzen.  
  
Es vergingen einige Minuten, die mir vorkamen wie Stunden, bis ich endlich reagieren konnte.  
  
Ich stand auf, ließ dabei Hikari auf den Fußboden fallen, rannte zur Tür und war draußen, doch ich hörte nicht auf zu laufen, ich lief, bis ich keine Luft mehr bekam.  
  
Erschöpft fiel ich in das weiche Gras, ich war im Park angekommen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, warum jetzt? Ich sah wie alles, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen war wie in einer Seifenblase emporstieg und platzte, der Traum war vorbei, alles war vorbei.  
  
Wie sollte ich das bloß Yama erklären, wie?  
  
  
  
Ich lief unruhig in meiner Wohnung auf und ab, Taichi war schon lange fort, aber er meldete sich nicht, das war seltsam.  
  
Er hatte gesagt, er würde sich melden so bald es ginge, ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, das eine kleine Familienbesprechung so lange dauern konnte, immerhin waren es schon gut drei Stunden.  
  
Also griff ich zum Telefonhörer und wählte Taichis Nummer.  
  
„Moshi, moshi Yagami residence, Yagami-san am Apparat."  
  
„Mr. Yagami hier ist Yamato, könnte ich vielleicht Taichi sprechen?"  
  
„Nein, kannst du nicht, er ist nicht im Haus, er ist vorhin aus den Tür gestürmt und seitdem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen", kam es mir nur so vor oder hatte Mr. Yagamis Stimme einen eiskalten Unterton?  
  
„Ähm, danke ich melde mich dann später noch mal." *klick* er hatte den Hörer wieder aufgelegt. Taichi war also nicht zu hause und er hatte das Haus fluchtartig verlassen, Das ließ nur zwei Plätze in ganz Tokyo zurück, an denen sich Taichi Yagami nun befinden konnte und er war definitiv nicht hier, also musste er sich im Park verkrochen haben.  
  
Innerhalb der nächsten 30 Sekunden war Yamatos Wohnung wie leer gefegt.  
  
  
  
Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange ich hier schon lag, und es war mir egal, Hauptsache nicht zu Hause, alles andere war nebensächlich.  
  
Ich nahm nicht einmal die Schritte war, die auf mich zu kamen, erst als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte, schreckte ich hoch.  
  
„Yamato!", ich fiel ihm um den Hals, ich konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten.  
  
„Hey, ist ja gut, was ist denn passiert Taichi?", er strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.  
  
Alles war im Moment egal, mein Yama-chan war gekommen, er hatte mich gefunden. Seine Worte beruhigten mich, bis ich das Weinen aufgab und einschlief.  
  
  
  
Was wurde hier gespielt, hatte Taichi sich mit seinen Eltern gezofft? Es erschien wir im Moment die logischste Lösung, warum sollte er sonst völlig verstört in den Park geflohen sein.  
  
Ich sah an ihm runter, er war eingeschlafen, so niedlich, mein Taichi. Vorsichtig, als wäre er aus Glas hob ich ihn vom Boden auf und trug ihn zu mir nach Hause.  
  
Ich konnte ihn immer noch nachher fragen, was los war, er lief ja nicht weg. Kaum waren wir bei mir klingelte das Telefon, ich ging ran.  
  
„Hallo, Yamato ist Taichi bei dir?"  
  
„Ja, ist er."  
  
„OK, mehr wollte ich überhaupt nicht wissen, ach ja und Yamato, pass auf ihn, auf, er hatte leichten Krach mit unserem Vater." Die Leitung war tot.  
  
  
  
Ich konnte es ihm einfach nicht sagen,  
  
wie sollte man Yamato auch erklären, dass er bald seinen Seelenverwandten wegen eines vollkommen dämlichen Umzugs verlieren würde,  
  
mir musste etwas einfallen, etwas musste man einfach tun können, ich wollte doch auch nicht von Takeru getrennt werden.  
  
  
  
Warum war es hier so schön weich, war ich nicht zuletzt im Park gewesen?  
  
Und es roch nach Essen, mein Magen knurrte, ich macht die Augen auf.  
  
„Aha, das beste Mittel um Taichi Yagami aus seinem Koma zu erwecken ist also, das Essen auf die Herdplatte zu stellen, muss ich mir merken",  
  
Yama lachte, dann kam er näher.  
  
„Na, endlich entschlossen auf zu wachen? Geht es dir wieder besser?", ich sah ihn an und musste die Tränen wieder unterdrücken, aber es gelang.  
  
„Ein bisschen", gab ich zurück, es war wenigstens ehrlich, mir ging es immer besser in Yamas Gegenwart.  
  
„Komm, lass uns essen", ich folgte ihm in die Küche. Dann herrschte betretenes Schweigen, Yama durchbrach sie als erster.  
  
„Ich habe vorhin mit Kari telefoniert, sie sagte du hast Krach mit deinem Vater? Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast mit mir und Dad für eine Woche in unser Sommerhaus zu kommen? Ich muss doch danach auf Tour für vier Wochen und dachte wir könnten vorher noch ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringen.  
  
Da hättest ein wenig abstand von deinen Eltern..." Das traf mich unvorbereitet.  
  
„Natürlich will ich, aber ich muss das noch mit meinen Eltern klären, wann fahrt ihr?", ich sah ihn nun an unsere letzte gemeinsame Zeit also.  
  
„Morgen Mittag, wenn du willst komme ich mit zu deinen Eltern." Er sah mich an.  
  
„Nein, das mach ich schon alleine, aber nicht mehr heute *gähn* ich bin müde."  
  
„Dann nichts wie ins Bett wir wollen ja schließlich nicht, das du Müdigkeitsfalten bekommst, nicht Engel?", ich schlief im Bett fast augenblicklich ein.  
  
  
  
Als Taichi am nächsten Tag wieder nach Hause kam waren unsere Eltern nicht milde geschockt. Ich hörte sie mit Taichi streiten.  
  
„Du willst was??!! Das kommt ja überhaupt nicht in Frage, du bleibst hier, Taichi."  
  
„Das könnte dir so passen, wenn ihr mir schon mein Leben versauen wollt, mit eurem dämlichen Umzug, dann habe ich allemal das Recht, die letzte Woche hier mit meinem Freund zu verbringen, schließlich ist es ja nicht so als würde ich weglaufen, ich bin in genau einer Woche am Flugplatz, da treffen wir uns dann."  
  
„Und woher sollen wir wissen, das du dich nicht doch verdrückst?", unser Vater war sauer, aber Mutter hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Da müsst ihr mir schon vertrauen, wenn euch das nicht all zu schwer fällt. Aber ich kann euch etwas sagen, ich würde Hikari bestimmt nicht alleine mit euch in die Staaten fliegen lassen, in eine völlig neue Umgebung, ach und bevor ich es vergesse, ich bin unter der Woche nicht zu erreichen, Tschüs",  
  
mit diesen Worten stürmte Taichi aus dem Haus.  
  
  
  
Außer Atem kam ich wieder bei Yama an, sie warteten schon im Auto auf mich.  
  
„Na, waren deine Eltern einverstanden?", Yamatos Vater sah mich an.  
  
„Ich habe ihnen gesagt wo ich bin und wann ich wieder da bin, vielleicht haben sie sich bis dahin wieder abgeregt, ich bin schließlich nicht mehr ihr Baby, sondern schon fast 18",  
  
Yamato sah mich verwundert an, aber sagte nichts.  
  
Die Fahrt dauerte lange, oder so kam es mir zumindest vor, allerdings war ich irgendwann eingeschlafen und wachte erst wieder auf, als Yama mich anstubste.  
  
  
  
In der nächsten Woche war es wunderschön, anders konnte man es wirklich nicht beschreiben, allerdings hatte ich immer das Gefühl, das Taichi mir etwas verschwieg, er schien leicht betrübt, nicht so ausgelassen, wie sonst.  
  
Dann kam der Tag des Abschieds, wir würden uns 4 Wochen nicht sehen, ganze vier Wochen.  
  
Mein Flieger ging um 17 Uhr, Taichi begleitete mich zum Flughafen.  
  
„Es ist schade, dass die anderen nicht hier her kommen konnten, ich hätte von Tokyo aus fliegen sollen", Taichi war ruhig, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen.  
  
Besorgt sah ich ihn an, hatte er gerade geschluchzt?  
  
„Taichi, ist alles in Ordnung?", er sah mich verdutzt an, Tränen in den Augen. Ich blieb stehen und nahm ihn erst mal in den Arm.  
  
„Hey Koi, nicht weinen, es sind doch nur 4 Wochen, ich bleibe ja nicht ewig weg."  
  
Anscheinend hatte ich versucht das Feuer anzustacheln, denn Taichi schluchzte nun noch heftiger. Also holte ich meine letzte Geheimwaffe heraus.  
  
„Taichi, ich hab was für dich." Es klappte, er sah auf. Ich gab ihm ein kleines Päckchen.  
  
„Was ist da drin Yama-chan?"  
  
„Es ist eine Überraschung, aber mach es erst später auf, dann hast du etwas davon", ich sah ihn eindringlich an, er nickte.  
  
„Flug 310 nach Nagasaki bitte, wir bitten alle Flugäste von Flug 310 nach Nagasaki bitte an Bord.  
  
„Du musst gehen Yama-chan. Und vergiss mich nicht", er schob sich an mich heran und für einige Minuten waren unsere Lippen zusammengeschweißt, dann wurde es Zeit.  
  
„Ya mata ne Taichi", ich wendete mich zum gehen.  
  
„Mata ne, Yama-chan, Ai shiteru." Über seine Wortwahl machte ich mir erst sehr viel später Gedanken, vielleicht hätte ich es lieber früher getan.  
  
  
  
Es war vorbei, auf einmal brach meine gesamte Welt auseinander, ich hielt mich an Yamas Geschenk fest, als wäre es das einzige, was meinen Fall verhindern würde, wie ich zu dem Schalter gekommen bin, von dem aus mein Flug starten sollte weiß ich nicht mehr.  
  
Nur noch das Hikari auf mich zu rannte. Sie nahm mich bei der Hand, uns ließ nicht los, ehe wir im Flugzeug saßen.  
  
Nun starte ich wieder das Geschenk von Yama an.  
  
„Was ist das Taichi?", Hikari beugte sich neugierig über die Sitzlehne.  
  
„Es ist von Yamato, ein Geschenk, ob ich es auspacken soll?", sie sah mich verwundert an.  
  
„Natürlich sollst du, er hat es dir sicher nicht umsonst geschenkt, wahrscheinlich als Erinnerung, damit du immer an ihn denkst", sie hatte es lieb gemeint, aber nun kamen die Tränen wieder.  
  
„Er, ich...habe es ihm nicht erzählt, ich konnte nicht, die Woche, es war so schön, ich habe mich nicht getraut, oh Gott", ich hatte das Papier von dem Geschenk entfernt.  
  
„Taichi, was ist das für eine CD, ist sie von Yamato, ich kenne sie nicht", Hikari nahm sie in die Hand. Ich konnte nichts mehr sagen.  
  
„Da steht etwas drauf,  
  
`Für meinen Engel, von Yama, halte sie in Ehren, es ist das Original, ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich veröffentliche das Lied, und hier ist es, zusammen mit einigen anderen, die ich für dich geschrieben habe. Itsudemo Ai Yama-chan`,  
  
Taichi, das ist, wunderschön", Hikari sah mich wieder an.  
  
Yamato hatte den Text auf eine Postkarte geschrieben, vorne war ein Sonnenuntergang abgebildet. Ich legte die CD in meinen Discman stöpselte ein zweites Paar Kopfhörer für Kari an das Gerät und versank in der wunderschönen Stimme meines Kois.  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Ihr wisst ja was mir jetzt gefallen würde. Ich lade die anderen Teile nur hoch wenn, ich ein paar Meinungen bekomme, egal ob gut oder schlecht. Bis denn...  
  
Yamachi 


	2. Heartache

So, auch wenn es anscheinend keiner gewollt hat, denn Reviews gabs ja keine, kommt hier die Fortsetzung. (Vielleicht lag es ja auch daran, dass man keine anonymen Reviews schicken konnte, das funktioniert aber jetzt) Ich wünsche allen denen, die es lesen viel spaß. Digimon gehört natürlich immer noch nicht mir. Genausowenig Taichis erstes Imagesong Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shinte.  
  
  
  
Will I ever stand eye to eye with you again?  
  
Part 2 Heartache  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
Wozu brauchte der Mensch die Schule?  
  
Als ob ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte, nein schickt Taichi, der nichts von Englisch versteht auch noch in eine wildfremde Schule.  
  
Ich kam mir reichlich dämlich vor. Der Direktor hatte mich vor dieser Tür abgestellt und war dann gegangen, er hatte irgendwas von immer rein da Junge gemurmelt, aber wie gesagt, mein Englisch war miserabel.  
  
*klopf, klopf*  
  
Ich betrat also den Raum und das Unglück nahm seinen Lauf.  
  
„Ah, guten Tag, du musst unser neuer Schüler sein, komm doch rein. Nicht so schüchtern, stell dich deinen neuen Klassenkameraden erst mal vor und dann sehen wir wo du sitzt, und wo wir deinen Stundenplan her bekommen", dieser Lehrer redete am laufenden Band, ich war schon lange nicht mehr mit gekommen, also rutschte mir das erst beste raus, das mir in den Sinn kam.  
  
„Nani?", jetzt guckte der Lehrer zur Abwechslung mal dämlich.  
  
„Ach so, du kommst wohl nicht aus der Gegend, was? Dann haben wir jetzt ein Problem", er schien ratlos.  
  
Ich wollte gerade mit meinem miserablen Englisch anfangen, als sich ein dunkelhaariger Junge von seinem Platz erhob.  
  
„Mr. Looge darf ich mal, ich glaube da kann ich helfen." Jetzt kam dieser Junge auf mich zu und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen.  
  
„Konichi wa. Watashi wa Katori Tomo desu. Anata wa desu ka?", was für ein Glück, das hier doch jemand meine Sprache sprach.  
  
„Konichi wa. Watashi wa Yagami Taichi desu. Watashi wa 17-sai desu. Arigato Gozaimasu Tomo-san", wie es sich gehörte verbeugte ich mich vor ihm.  
  
Er wandte sich wieder an den Lehrer. „Er heißt Taichi Yagami und ist 17. Vielleicht wäre es besser, er würde neben mir sitzen", er sah den Lehrer an, dieser nickte, dann zog er mich durch die halbe Klasse zu einem freien Platz, soviel zu meinem ersten Tag, zum Glück waren bald Ferien, die konnte ich jetzt schon gebrauchen.  
  
  
  
Der Regen strömte an meinem Fenster herunter. Wieder spielte der gestrige Tag in meinem Kopf ab. Warum?  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sitting here like I'm always used to,  
  
but it is different from then.  
  
My heart is arching with a feeling of loneliness.  
  
And that's because of you.  
  
  
  
  
  
„Hey Leute, warum guckt ihr denn so als wäre euch ein Geist begegnet?", ich kam gerade von der Tour wieder, es war anstrengend gewesen aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Ich sah mich um, hier fehlte doch jemand.  
  
„Wo sind Taichi und Hikari?", hoffentlich war ihnen nichts passiert.  
  
„Oh Onii-chan, er hat es dir also auch nicht erzählt", Takeru hing an mir und weinte. Ich sah die anderen verständnislos an, was hatte wer mir nicht erzählt?  
  
„Yamato, Taichi und Hikari sind umgezogen....nach Amerika", Sora sah mich nun mitfühlend an.  
  
Ich stand unter Schock.  
  
„Wann?", war alles, was ich herausbrachte.  
  
„An selben Tag, an dem du abgeflogen bist, wir dachten er hätte wenigstens dir Bescheid gesagt."  
  
  
  
  
  
You are who I'm thinking of.  
  
You are who I'm thinking of every second that I have.  
  
I know the feeling now present in my heart  
  
it is telling my you're gone.  
  
Now I'm not whole, not without you  
  
because you are my second half.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jetzt saß ich hier also, nur Erinnerungen an die ich mich klammern konnte, nichts war geblieben.  
  
Warum bist du gegangen Taichi?  
  
Warum hast du mir nichts erzählt, ich hätte dich nicht gehen lassen. Was bleibt mir jetzt von dir?  
  
  
  
There is one time overall present in my mind,  
  
it was our last.  
  
If I had known just then, you wouldn't be gone.  
  
If I had known just then I would have fought for you and won.  
  
Was this "us" so little to you, wasn't it worth a thing to you?  
  
So why, why have you left me without even the smallest word?  
  
  
  
Ich verstehe nicht, was geschehen ist, ich habe nichts mehr von dir außer meinen Erinnerungen und das ist einfach nicht fair.  
  
Warum endet alles Schöne?  
  
Bist du freiwillig gegangen?  
  
Selbst wenn, es ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen, Gefühle die mir nun die Luft zum atmen entziehen.  
  
  
  
You are who I'm thinking of.  
  
You are who I'm thinking of every second that I have.  
  
I know the feeling now present in my heart  
  
it is telling my you're gone.  
  
Now I'm not whole, not without you  
  
because you are my second half.  
  
Do you know why my heart is longing to see you again?  
  
You shouldn't take anything for granted,  
  
because only when you lose it, you really feel what it meant to you.  
  
Is there a way for us, for our love.  
  
Or was it just a game to you?  
  
No that couldn't bee, we are soulmates aren't we?  
  
  
  
Ich bin nicht ganz ohne dich und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du dieses Gefühl nicht verspürst. Aber dann warum?  
  
Ich dachte es wäre Taichi & Yamato für immer, vielleicht lag ich falsch.  
  
  
  
You are who I'm thinking of.  
  
You are who I'm thinking of every second that I have.  
  
I know the feeling now present in my heart it  
  
is telling my you're gone.  
  
Now I'm not whole, not without you  
  
because you are my second half.  
  
It makes no difference where you are,  
  
my heart will search for yours as long as I'm alive.  
  
This distance will not save you from my love.  
  
Can you give this love a second chance.  
  
Or will I be lonely for the rest of my life.  
  
Because I know, my heart is linked to yours  
  
and it wouldn't accept any love but yours  
  
  
  
  
  
Ärger machte sich in mir breit, auch wenn es Jahre dauern würde, ich würde ihn finden und Taichi zur Rede stellen.  
  
Doch wo sollte ich anfangen? Wir hatten nicht mal eine Adresse, es war, als wollten seine Eltern sichergehen, das er und Hikari niemals wieder Kontakt mit uns hätten.  
  
Dann kam mir ein Gedanke, was wenn.....oh mein Gott.  
  
  
  
Vier Wochen, vier beschissene Wochen waren wir jetzt schon hier, von wegen man gewöhnt sich an alles.  
  
Mein Herz tat weh, jedes Mal, wenn ich an Yama dachte.  
  
„Hallo Erde an Taichi, ein Königreich für deine Gedanken", Tomo wedelte mit seiner Hand in meinem Gesicht. Ich sah ihn an, Tomo war mein Freund geworden, mein einziger soweit, aber wenigstens hatte ich jemanden.  
  
„Yama", sagte ich nur, damit war das Thema erledigt.  
  
„Du vermisst sie wirklich, deine Freundin, nicht?"  
  
„Tomo, ich vermisse nicht sie, sondern ihn, Yama ist mein fester Freund, Tomo ich bin...."  
  
„Was soll das heißen, meinst du mir macht es Spaß ihn anzulügen?!!", Meine Eltern stritten sich, keine Seltenheit in den letzten Wochen, ich ging zur Tür, Tomo folgte mir.  
  
„Ich habe ihn nicht angelogen, ich verheimliche ihm nicht, warum wir wirklich umgezogen sind."  
  
Jetzt war ich neugierig.  
  
„Es war zu seinem eigenen Besten."  
  
„Zu seinem Besten? Hast du dir den Jungen mal angesehen, er ist ja nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Siehst du nicht, wie ihm die ganze Sache zusetzt?"  
  
„Erkläre mir mal, wie ich meinen Sohn sonst dazu bekommen soll, dass er wieder normal wird, das mit diesem Kerl war bestimmt nur eine Phase."  
  
In diesem Moment ging ich in ihr Zimmer, ich wollte nicht, aber ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen, Tränen in den Augen.  
  
„Oh mein Gott Taichi, ich dacht du wärst nicht zu Hause."  
  
„Doch bin ich. Es stimmt also, ich hätte nie geglaubt das meine Befürchtungen war sein könnten, ihr seit umgezogen, damit ihr mich von Yama weg bekommt. Und ihr habt Hikari mit da hinein gezogen, wisst ihr eigentlich, wie sie leidet, das sie nicht mehr bei Takeru sein kann? Ich hasse euch!!!!", mit diesen Worten stürmte ich aus der Tür.  
  
Das Tomo mir folgte merkte ich nicht.  
  
  
  
Etwas zog sich in meinem Inneren zusammen und ich musste unweigerlich an Taichi denken.  
  
Konnte das sein?  
  
Ich kannte nur eine Person, die mir so ein Gefühl verpassen konnte und die war mehrere 1000 Kilometer von mir entfernt.  
  
  
  
Ich hörte nichts mehr,  
  
nicht, die vielen Menschen auf der Straße,  
  
nicht Tomo der nach mir rief und erst recht,  
  
nicht das Auto welches genau auf mich zu raste.  
  
Den Aufprall allerdings den spürte ich, fast mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung,  
  
endlich war es vorbei, nichts als Ruhe und Frieden machte dich in meinem Kopf breit,  
  
nur Yama war in Gedanken bei mir.  
  
  
  
Als ich die Augen wieder Aufschlug, waren viele besorgte Gesichter über mir, warum war ich überhaupt in Ohnmacht gefallen?  
  
Ja, dieses seltsame Gefühl, als ob mich ein Lastwagen überrollt hätte, seltsam.  
  
„Yamato, ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist einfach so umgekippt, fehlt dir etwas?", Ken sah mich an.  
  
„Taichi...", darauf wusste niemand etwas zu antworten, ich glaube es war mir anzusehen.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du ihn besuchen? Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit, ich weiß ja nicht, ob er noch was von mir will, er ist bestimmt nicht freiwillig umgezogen, dann hätte er nämlich etwas gesagt", Sora sah mich, die Person von der ich es am wenigsten erwartet hätte.  
  
„Das finde ich auch, wozu hast du die ganze Kohle, wenn du sie nicht sinnvoll einsetzt, und Taichi suchen ist bestimmt sinnvoll", Mimi machte mir Mut.  
  
„Aber, ich..."  
  
„Nichts aber, ich meine, ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, das seine Eltern vielleicht genau deshalb umgezogen sind?", sogar Joe ermunterte mich jetzt.  
  
„Nicht wirklich, seine Mutter wusste davon, aber sein Vater...Vielleicht habt ihr Recht, ich sollte ihn wenigstens besuchen", ich lächelte.  
  
„Dann mal nichts wie los und komm bloß nicht wieder, bevor ihr das geklärt habt."  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
Jetzt warte ich aber ungeduldig auf eure Meinungen  
  
Yamachi 


	3. Shocking Changes

Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass es gar nicht so einfach ist mit seinem Word klarzukommen, ständig macht das doofe Programm irgendwelche Fehler und ichdarf das dann immer ausbaden. Dieser Teil hier gehört eindeutig in die Drama Abteilung, aber lasst euch davon nicht beeinflussen, wenn ihr nichts gegen ein wenig fluff habt, dann geht alles wieder in Ordnung. Mir persönlich gefällt diese Geschichte ja von all meinen Versuchen am besten, nein die meisten sind noch nicht bei Ffnet, weil ich keine Zeit habe(scheiß Klausuren)  
  
Und damit ihr nicht noch länger warten müsst geht es jetzt zur Sache.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will I ever stand eye to eye with you again?  
  
Part 3 Shocking Changes  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
War ich nun endlich im Himmel?  
  
Nein, leider zu früh gefreut, es tauchten mehrere Menschen in meiner überschaubaren Fläche auf.  
  
„Taichi, mein Gott, zum Glück bist du wach, wie geht es dir?", Kari.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, alles ist so taub", war die ehrliche Antwort, ich würde also noch länger auf dieser verfluchten Erde ausharren müssen.  
  
„Taichi, warum?", meine Mutter war den Tränen nahe und mein Vater stand auf.  
  
Plötzlich kam mir ihr Gespräch wieder in den Sinn.  
  
„Raus, hier, alle Beide, ich will euch nicht mehr sehen. Ich sagte raus, verschwindet endlich!!", ich schrie meine Eltern an.  
  
„Was ist denn hier los?" ein Arzt betrat den Raum, ich hatte versucht mich aufzurichten, aber meine Beine waren taub, flehend sah ich den Arzt an.  
  
„Bitte, sie sollen gehen", ich konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.  
  
„Ich muss sie bitten, den Raum zu verlassen, ansonsten gefährden sie das psychische Wohl des Patienten, sollen alle gehen?", er wandte sich an mich.  
  
„Nein, Kari, Tomo, nicht", langsam ließ ich mich wieder in das Kissen sinken. Als der Arzt mit seinem Vortrag begann.  
  
  
  
Fertig war ich also, mein Vater hatte zugesagt, niemand hatte etwas dagegen, ich hätte sowieso nach New York gemusst, wir hatten dort in der nächsten Woche einen Auftritt, die Band sah es also, als kleine Ferien in Amerika, sie hatten sich kurzerhand dazu entschlossen, mich zu begleiten.  
  
Irgendwas von, 'Irgendwer muss ja auf dich aufpassen und vier Leute finden ihn bestimmt schneller als einer.'  
  
Recht hatten sie ja, schließlich war New York groß und ich hatte nicht mal Taichis Adresse.  
  
Niemand hatte sie.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken und einigen mehr betrat ich das Flugzeug.  
  
  
  
Ich konnte es nicht glauben, ich konnte meine Beine nicht mehr benutzen, hatte der Arzt gesagt, vielleicht nie mehr.  
  
Eine Chance von 10%. Kaum Hoffnung, wenigstens hatten meine Eltern Zimmerverbot, ich hatte dem Arzt alles erzählt.  
  
Nur Kari und Tomo kamen abwechselnd und leisteten mir Gesellschaft.  
  
Nicht, dass ich sie beachtet hätte, aber sie waren trotzdem immer da, Zur Zeit war es gerade Tomo, er saß unschlüssig in der Ecke.  
  
„Sag mal Taichi, darf ich vielleicht die CD rein schmeißen, du plapperst mir einfach zu viel", es war ja gut gemeint gewesen.  
  
„Mhm", war meine Antwort.  
  
„Das fass ich mal eben als ja auf, danke", dann dudelte die CD, es war Yamas Abschiedsgeschenk.  
  
„Sag mal kennst Yamato Ishida vielleicht persönlich, ihr habt schließlich im selben Stadtteil gelebt", erster Stich im Herzen, aber wieder konnte Tomo nichts dafür.  
  
„Er ging auf meine Schule, in meine Klasse", wow ich war selbst überrascht, das war der erste vollständige Satz in drei Tagen.  
  
Tomos Augen wurde groß.  
  
„Taichi, was du gesagt hast, bevor, na du weißt schon, ich finde es nicht schlimm, wenn du einen anderen Jungen liebst, er muss ja etwas Besonderes sein, wenn du ihn so vermisst."  
  
„Ja, ist er", Stille, aber keine unangenehme mehr.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite  
  
ima sugu tobitatou yo  
  
Donna toki datte  
  
kime wo shinjiteru  
  
  
  
  
  
„Es ist schön, nicht? Das witzige ist, niemand weiß, wer es singt.  
  
Es ist eindeutig nicht Yamato, aber er hat den Namen nie erwähnt, immer wenn man ihn darauf anspricht, dann sagt er nur, das es ein Engel sei, der für ihn dieses Lied gesungen hat, ein Engel den er zur Zeit leider nicht sehen könnte.  
  
Glaubst du so etwas? Es war bestimmt seine Freundin, vielleicht aber auch ein Junge, einig ist sich da niemand.  
  
Was meinst du Taichi?" er sah mich an.  
  
Ein Engel also, typisch Yamato.  
  
Ich konnte nichts sagen, ich weinte leise Tränen der Verzweiflung, ich wusste nur zu gut, wer es sang.  
  
Den Tag im Studio werde ich nie vergessen, nur der Rest der Band wusste, das wir es aufgenommen hatten, ich war erst dagegen es zu veröffentlichen, willigte aber dann ein.  
  
Sie versprachen, mein Name würde nirgends erscheinen, nicht wenn ich es nicht wollte.  
  
„Taichi, es tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht an Japan erinnern, ich gehe lieber einen Augenblick, ich bin bald zurück", damit machte Tomo die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Ein neues Lied lief an, es war eines, von Yamatos neuen, und es passte wie die Faust aufs Auge zu meinen Gedanken.  
  
  
  
  
  
Through my mind a pain is throbbing,  
  
worst than any headache,  
  
and that is because of you.  
  
You are who I'm thinking of,  
  
you are who I'm thinking of, every second that I have.  
  
And I ask myself a question.  
  
A question which is nearly impossible to answer yes.  
  
Will I ever stand eye to eye with you again?  
  
As I begin to think of the times we had,  
  
especially the last.  
  
I feel the pain not only in my mind but in my heart.  
  
And I ask myself, why.  
  
I've left you without a word.  
  
The answer lay within me and is never to be heard.  
  
You are who I'm thinking of,  
  
you are who I'm thinking of, every second that I have.  
  
And I ask myself a question.  
  
A question which is nearly impossible to answer yes.  
  
Will I ever stand eye to eye with you again?  
  
Now it is not only you that I have lost,  
  
but something that makes me different.  
  
Different from you, how can you love me now?  
  
I don't see a way for us anymore  
  
because the only thing I would be to you is a burden,  
  
that I don't want you to bear.  
  
You are who I'm thinking of,  
  
you are who I'm thinking of, every second that I have.  
  
And I ask myself a question.  
  
A question which is nearly impossible to answer yes.  
  
Will I ever stand eye to eye with you again?  
  
In my mind our reunion is playing,  
  
again and again.  
  
But they are not lovely ones,  
  
you see,  
  
therefore I'm afraid,  
  
afraid of your reaction, rejection?  
  
Can you love me as I am, can we go through it together again?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yama-chan, was soll ich bloß tun, wenn ich könnte würde ich zu dir kommen,  
  
aber würdest du mich jetzt noch wollen?  
  
  
  
Endlich gelandet, New York ist riesig.  
  
Wunderschön.  
  
„Yamato, wir gehen ins Hotel, kommst du nicht mit??", Toshi rief vom Taxi.  
  
„Nein, ich fang am besten gleich an um so schneller haben wir ihn, nicht?"  
  
„Du bist verrückt, aber bitte, tu, was du nicht lassen kannst." Ich konnte nicht.  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
Bitte, bitte ich verlange ja nicht viel, nur eine kleine Rückmeldung, damit ich weiß, dass ich nicht vollkommenen Mist fabriziert habe.  
  
Danke an Rele-chan für die Review, ich kann nichts dafür, dass du die Story schon kennst. (Wird daran liegen, das ich sie dir als erstes geschickt habe und du auf meiner Liste für Solche Sachen ganz oben stehst)  
  
Und auch danke an Amy für die erste Review, von jemandem, den ich noch nicht kenne (was nicht ist kann ja noch werden)  
  
Yamachi 


	4. Where my heart belongs

Hier ist dann der ersehnte Höhepunkt würde ich so sagen oder etwa nicht?, es kann ja nur noch besser werden nicht? Vielen Dank an mein Nessi-Mausi, mit der man ab und zu auch vernünftige Unterhaltungen füren kann, die einem dann immer sehr beim schreiben weiter helfen. Weil ihr es alle nicht anders wolltet gibt es jetzt mehr.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will I ever stand eye to eye with you again?  
  
Part 4 Where my heart belongs  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
OK, vielleicht war es doch etwas übertrieben gewesen, einfach so los zu marschieren, ohne überhaupt auch nur die leiseste Ahnung zu haben, wo ich suchen sollte.  
  
Ich hatte es immerhin bis in den Central Park geschafft, aber der war auch mindestens 3km groß also nicht gerade die Leistung, aber wenigstens etwas. Bis...  
  
„Autsch, Shinmatta, kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hin läufst?", ich war direkt in jemanden hinein gelaufen.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge sah mich verwirrt an.  
  
„Habe ich rosa Flecken im Gesicht oder warum starrst du mich an, als wäre ich Gott persönlich?", dann fiel es mir ein, ich hatte japanisch gesprochen, doch geschockter war ich von dem was folgte.  
  
„Natürlich hast du keine rosa Flecken im Gesicht, du bist doch Ishida Yamato, nicht? Ich bin Katori Tomo, ich war bloß ein wenig geschockt, das ist alles", da sprach doch tatsächlich jemand mitten in Central Park mit mir japanisch.  
  
„Jetzt bin ich geschockt, hast du dich nicht zufällig im Land geirrt? Oder bin ich doch am falschen Flughafen ausgestiegen?"  
  
  
  
Ich konnte es nicht glauben, da stand ich doch tatsächlich im Central Park vor Yamato Ishida, meinem absoluten Lieblings Musiker.  
  
So etwas passiert einem nicht alle Tage.  
  
„Was macht so jemand wie du hier??", ich war völlig aus dem Häuschen, ob Taichi mir das glauben würde?  
  
„Normaler Weise würde ich sagen spazierengehen, im Moment käme ich mit verlaufen allerdings besser", er grinste.  
  
„Verlaufen, nicht vielleicht so um 3000- 4000km, oder??"  
  
„Nein, eigentlich such ich jetzt mein Hotel, wir haben hier nächste Woche einen Auftritt, aber ich dachte ich könnte noch jemanden suchen, bevor wir wieder weg müssen.  
  
Ein sehr guter Freund von mir ist vor etwa einem Monat hier her gezogen, ich machen mir ein bisschen Sorgen, er hat sich nicht gemeldet und auch nicht geschrieben, aber warum erzähl ich dir das eigentlich?",  
  
wieder ein Grinsen diesmal ein gequältes.  
  
Plötzlich passten in meinem Kopf alle Einzelheiten zusammen, Taichi, Yamato,  
  
Yama als Spitzname,  
  
unauffällig, für jeden, der nichts wusste.  
  
Es hörte sich zwar nach einer ziemlich bescheuerten Idee an und wenn ich unrecht hatte, wäre Taichi bestimmt sauer auf mich, aber er hätte wenigstens Besuch von einem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden bekommen.  
  
Also Zeit unseren Plan in die Tat um zu setzten, nur wie.  
  
„Wo musst du denn hin? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen?", ich sah ihn scheinheilig an.  
  
  
  
Er sah mich ein wenig seltsam an, aber seine Hilfe anzunehmen, war besser, als die nächsten Stunden im Central Park zu verbringen, also warum nicht?  
  
„Ich muss ins Shenlong Hotel, meine Leute sind schon da", er grinste, ein Grinsen mit dem ich nichts anfangen konnte.  
  
„Das kenne ich, ich bring dich hin, es ist nicht weit von hier, komm!", dann wurde ich hinter ihm her gezogen.  
  
Allerdings, hatte ich sowieso keine Ahnung, wo es lang ging.  
  
Als wir vor einem großen Gebäudekomplex stehen blieben konnte mir allerdings niemand mehr erzählen, das wir hier an meinem Hotel waren.  
  
„Was wollen wir in dem Krankenhaus?"  
  
„Das wirst du schon sehen, ich bringe dich nachher gerne, zu deinem Hotel, aber vorher muss ich dir was zeigen, von dem ich meine, das es dir gefallen wird", Tomo grinste wieder und zog mich rein.  
  
„Hi Jenny", warf er der Frau an der Information zu.  
  
„Na neuen Besuch für unseren Patienten?", tut tut, Bahnhof, was war denn hier los? Wieder wurde ich geschleift, diesmal durch die Gänge.  
  
Dann kam der Schock Nummer 1, da saßen doch tatsächlich Mr. und Mrs. Yagami auf den Stühlen im Gang.  
  
Ich fühlte meinen Pulsschlag in die Höhe gehen und mein Herz gleichzeitig sinken, Taichi!  
  
  
  
Sein Gesicht beim Anblick von Taichis Eltern war großartig, er war sprachlos.  
  
Auch Taichis Eltern rangen um Worte, bis...  
  
  
  
„Scher dich sofort hier raus, du hast hier absolut nichts verloren. Halte dich fern von meinem Sohn, du widerlicher Bastard!!",  
  
Mr. Yagami war aufgesprungen und brüllte mich an, ich war geschockt. Wir starrten uns einige endlose Sekunden an.  
  
Plötzlich ging eine Zimmertür auf, Hikari kam heraus.  
  
„Seid gefälligst nicht so laut, er ist gerade erst eingeschlafen, wollt ihr ihn wieder wecken", jetzt erst sah sie in meine Richtung.  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie sah mich an, dann hatte ich sie im Arm.  
  
„Yamato, oh Gott, wie? Du bist hier, du bist tatsächlich hier, ich hab es mir so gewünscht. Du weist gar nicht wie ich mich freue, dich zu sehen. Tomo, wie...?", jetzt sah sie den Jungen an, der mich hier her geführt hatte.  
  
„Sagen wir mal ich habe ihn aufgelesen und dachte Taichi würde sich über Freundesbesuch freuen, aber ich scheine Recht gehabt zu haben, nicht Yama?",  
  
er benutzte meinen Spitznamen, das konnte nur bedeuten, er wusste von Taichi und mir.  
  
„Und jetzt solltest du hier nicht stehen wie eine Salzsäule, sondern rein gehen", Tomo lächelte freundlich.  
  
Ich löste mich von Hikari.  
  
„Auf gar keinen Fall werde ich zulassen, das du zu ihm gehst, ich bin doch nicht umsonst mit meiner Familie so weit weg gezogen, nur damit du ihn wieder in diesen Quatsch hinein ziehst", Mr. Yagami war sauer.  
  
„Papa!!", Kari schien entsetzt.  
  
„Was ist denn hier los, müssen sie immer so ein Chaos veranstalten Mr. Yagami, was ist denn diesmal los?", der Arzt schien sichtlich genervt.  
  
„Taichi hat Besuch, Herr Doktor, das hier ist Yama äh ich meine Yamato Ishida, und mein Vater will ihn nicht herein lassen", Karis Augen funkelten, es schien, als wüsste sie genau, was sie sagen sollte.  
  
„Aha, in diesem Fall. Setzten sie sich gefälligst wieder hin Mr. Yagami, denn sie haben hier gar nichts zu sagen und sie Mr. Ishida, sie kommen mit mir", er wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
Gute Nacht.  
  
  
  
Was war das nur für ein Lärm da draußen, eigentlich konnte es mir ja egal sein, früher oder später würde ich es sowieso mitbekommen, schließlich war es mein Vater der schrie, Kari würde es schon erzählen.  
  
Also lauschte ich wieder der CD, lauschte seiner Stimme, sie war so schön.  
  
Die Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch. Warum?  
  
Was hatte das alles hier eigentlich für einen Sinn, er musste stink sauer sein, er hatte nicht auf einen meiner Briefe geantwortet, andererseits wenn ich darüber nachdachte, wie mein Vater die Briefe immer genommen hatte und zu Briefkasten bringen wollte.  
  
Vielleicht hatte er sie nie abgeschickt?  
  
Was dann?  
  
Dann hatte Yamato alles erst erfahren, als er von seiner Tour wiedergekommen war, also alles von den Anderen, oh Gott.  
  
Wieso, wieso nur, ich würde wohl Kari fragen müssen.  
  
Die Tür ging auf, sie schienen zurück zu kommen, es waren mehr als ein paar Schuhe, drei, wahrscheinlich, war so ein Arzt dabei, der mich wieder überreden wollte, nach draußen in die Sonne zu gehen, na ja gerollt zu werden, damit würden sie heute nicht weit kommen.  
  
  
  
Ich öffnete langsam die Tür, der Arzt hatte mir alles erzählt,  
  
von dem Unfall,  
  
von Taichis Depressionen,  
  
anders konnte man das wirklich nicht nennen, und ich konnte es ihm nicht mal verübeln, was ich gemacht hätte, hätten mir meine Eltern das angetan, weiß ich nicht.  
  
Er lag in seinem Bett, er sah so klein aus, so zerbrechlich.  
  
„Kari, Tomo und wer immer noch sonst da rumschwirrt, seht zu das ihr abhaut, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Unterhaltung", seine Stimme klang zittrig und rauh, als hätte er viel geweint.  
  
„Taichi, nun hab dich nicht so, wir haben dir extra Besuch mitgebracht, du könntest Hallo sagen und dich umdrehen, das ist unhöflich", Tomo versuchte ihm ins Gewissen zu reden.  
  
„Ich sagte ihr sollt raus gehen, verschwindet!!", langsam ging ich zum CD Player. Es lief meine CD, die ich ihm geschenkt hatte, ich machte ihn aus und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl.  
  
Kari und Tomo sahen mich seltsam an. Also zückte ich meine Mundharmonika und begann auf ihr zu spielen,  
  
Tobira Door.  
  
  
  
Was dachten die sich dabei, einfach den CD Player ausschalten, ihr meint doch nicht wirklich, ich drehe mich deshalb um.  
  
Dann kam mir etwas anderes zu Ohren, Mundharmonika??  
  
Aber wie?  
  
Nein Taichi, du hörst schön Sachen, die nicht da sind, wie sollten sie auch?  
  
Ich kauerte mich noch etwas mehr zusammen, sofern es mir möglich war.  
  
Die Tränen hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr versucht aufzuhalten.  
  
Mein ganzer Körper zitterte nun und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, wie war das möglich?  
  
  
  
Ich sah zu ihm herüber, warum drehte er sich nicht um?  
  
Zitterte er etwa, er weinte, eindeutig.  
  
Vorsichtig stand ich auf, packte das Instrument weg und setzte mich auf sein Bett.  
  
„Siehst du mich nun endlich an, oder muss ich hier alt und grau werden?", er zuckte bei jedem meiner Worte, als müsste er entscheiden ob sie Wirklichkeit waren.  
  
„Yama....", dann kam das Schluchzen.  
  
„Shh, alles ist gut, ich bin ja jetzt hier, wir kriegen das schon wieder hin, zusammen schaffen wir alles, weißt du noch?", liebevoll kreiste meine Hand auf seinem Rücken.  
  
Er wollte sich um drehen, es klappte nicht so ganz.  
  
„Yama, meine Beine, ich kann sie nicht... ich"  
  
„Ich weiß, ist schon gut Engel, Das schaffen wir schon", es schien als würde er zum ersten Mal realisieren, was seit dem Unfall geschehen war.  
  
Ich schloss ihn in meine Arm, er war ganz dürr.  
  
„Hast du in letzter Zeit eigentlich was gegessen Taichi-chan? Du bist ja nur noch Haut und Knochen."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und grub sich tiefer in meine Brust.  
  
„Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wiedersehen, Yama-chan. Ich ... ich freue mich so dich wieder zu sehen, bitte verlasse mich nicht. Ich weiß ich bin jetzt noch mehr ein Klotz am Bein als vorher, aber bitte geh nicht!,  
  
Bleibe bei mir ich halte das nicht mehr aus", mein armer Koi.  
  
„Ich könnte dich nie verlassen, jetzt wo ich dich endlich wieder habe, ich bleibe bei dir, und wenn ich dich persönlich nach Japan schleife, wir finden schon einen Weg, wir haben immer einen gefunden, bitte glaub daran", er kuschelte sich noch näher, jetzt konnte ich ihn überall spüren.  
  
„Ja, ich vertraue dir, mit meinem Leben, danke Yama-chan...", ich sah zu ihm runter, er war doch wirklich mitten im Satz eingeschlafen, aber er hatte es verdient, nach all dem Stress.  
  
Ich würde ihn nie wieder loslassen.  
  
Tbc  
  
Immer wieder das selbe am Schluss ich schreib das jetzt nicht mehr, es hört ja eh keiner und schreibt mir. Aber falls du das lesen solltest Rele-chan, dann sollten wier uns mal wieder an Chaos setzten, nicht, du bist nämlich dran und ich warte.  
  
Yamachi 


	5. What will we do?

Ich denke ich hatte schon erwähnt, das Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite nicht von mir , aber ich denke, ich sollte es vo diesem Kapitel noch einmal erwähnen, also es ist Taichis erstes Image-Lied und die Übersetzung findet ihr am ende dieses Kapitels, also viel spaß.  
  
  
  
Will I ever stand eye to eye with you again  
  
Part 5 What will we do?  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
Alles war so friedlich, das erste Mal seit Wochen fühlte ich mich entspannt, aber woran lag es?  
  
Langsam und schläfrig öffnete ich die Augen, doch außer mir war niemand im Zimmer.  
  
Ich hätte schwören können, Yama wäre gestern da gewesen, nur ein Traum?  
  
Etwas neben mir lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Eine weiße Rose. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Wie zu meiner Bestätigung flog die Tür auf.  
  
„Sir, sie können das doch nicht einfach alles hier hinein schleppen, das ist verboten...", Yama knallte ihr die Tür vor den Kopf.  
  
Ich musste lächeln.  
  
„Na, die Gesichtsmuskulatur wieder gefunden? Das klappt ja schon ganz gut", ich wurde rot.  
  
Yama legte die Rose weg und half mir beim aufsetzten.  
  
„Ist das Kissen so gut? Wenn nicht, dann musst du es sagen", ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Gesprächig bist du ja heute nicht gerade, auch egal, dann muss ich halt für zwei reden", damit setzte er mir das mitgebrachte Tablett vor die Nase.  
  
Es war viel, und es sah nicht nach dem aus was man nur liebevoll als schon mal gegessen bezeichnen konnte.  
  
„Aber...das schaffe ich nie..."  
  
„Keine Widerrede, das wird alles gegessen und danach gehen wir raus, du siehst aus wie eine Kalkleiste, du bist weißer als ich und das will schon was heißen, also runter mit dem Zeug."  
  
Ich sah es immer noch skeptisch an, aber aß dann.  
  
*woms*  
  
Hikari war mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen, na ja nicht ganz.  
  
„Wahnsinn, du isst ja wieder, Glückwunsch Yamato, wir haben drei Tage gebraucht um überhaupt etwas in ihn hinein zu bekommen", sie schien gut gelaunt.  
  
Yamato kramte in meinen Klamotten.  
  
„Habt ihr heute noch was vor?"  
  
„Nein." „Ja."  
  
Wir hatten gleichzeitig geantwortet. Yama sah mich an.  
  
„Lass deinen Bruder nur reden, er kommt mit nach draußen und wenn ich ihn persönlich dort hin trage", Yamato schien es ernst zu meinen.  
  
„OK ich lass euch den Ehekrach dann mal alleine regeln. Bis nachher."  
  
  
  
Stille.  
  
Einige Momente sahen wir uns nur an.  
  
„Ehekrach? Was denkt diese kleine Gewitterziege sich eigentlich dabei? Aber es war mein ernst, warum willst du nicht raus Taichi?", ich ging wieder zu ihm herüber. Immer noch sah er mich an.  
  
„Ich glaube ich habe Angst, vor ihren Blicken, ich brauche ihr Mitleid nicht, alle werden mich anstarren", er sah weg.  
  
„Hey, lass das Taichi, es bringt doch nichts, sich unnötig verrückt zu machen, außerdem verprügle ich freiwillig jeden, der dich dumm von der Seite anstarrt, ja? Und jetzt ziehen wir dich an."  
  
Er hatte keine Chance, was natürlich nicht hieß, das er sich nicht mit Kitzelattacken wehrte.  
  
30 Minuten und viele Lachanfälle später waren wir fertig zum gehen, als gerade die Tür aufging und ein Arzt herein kam.  
  
  
  
Es war ein regelrechtes Wunder, gestern war der Junge noch am Boden zerstört und hatte nicht mal etwas gegessen und nun, schien er, als wäre nie etwas passiert.  
  
Wenn man sich die Beiden so ansah, dann verstand ich nicht wie jemals jemand denken konnte das es falsch war.  
  
Sie waren ganz offensichtlich verliebt und nicht zu knapp, sie brauchten sich wie die Erde den Regen oder das Feuer die Luft.  
  
„Ich wollte euch wirklich nicht stören, aber die Luft ist rein, ich glaube nicht ihr hattet beabsichtigt an deinen Eltern vorbei zu laufen oder Taichi?"  
  
Sie sahen mich perplex an.  
  
„Macht endlich, dass ihr wegkommt, und seit vor 19 Uhr wieder hier", dankbar lächelnd hob Yamato Taichi auf den Arm und ging an mir vorbei.  
  
„Einen Rollstuhl findet ihr unten in der Halle."  
  
  
  
„Den werden wir nicht brauchen, trotzdem danke!", rief Yama dem Arzt noch hinterher.  
  
Ich sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
„Aber Yama, ich bin doch viel zu schwer um mich die ganze Zeit zu tragen", er drückte mich nur fester an sich.  
  
„Ich habe gesagt, ich trage dich auch dahin und das habe ich ernst gemeint, außerdem werden die Leute so nicht so dumm gucken, wenn dir ihr Blicke zu viel werden tust du einfach schlafend, also wo ist das Problem?", als Antwort bekam er einen innigen Kuss unser erster seit er hier war, es war wunderschön.  
  
„Danke Yama-chan."  
  
„Nicht dafür, aber jetzt lass uns gehen, ja?", also verließen wir das Krankenhaus.  
  
  
  
„Ich bezweifle ja immer noch, dass Yamato das schafft, wie will er Taichi hier her bringen?", ich sah Kari skeptisch an.  
  
„Nun grüble dir darüber mal nicht den Kopf heiß, Yamato schafft das, wenn einer dann er. Sieh mal, da kommen sie." Sie rannte in die Richtung der Beiden ich trottete hinterher.  
  
„Sag mal habt ihr den Rollstuhl vergessen, oder was?", sie hatten wirklich keinen dabei, wollte er Taichi die ganze Zeit tragen, zum Park war es noch ein ganzes Stück.  
  
„Rollstuhl? Ich kenne niemanden, der hier zur Zeit einen brauchen würde, du etwa Taichi-chan?", da hatte er auch schon seine Lippen gefangen genommen, wenn man sich die Beiden so ansah konnte man nur lächeln.  
  
„Tomo!! Kommst du jetzt oder wolltest du da Wurzeln schlagen?", also los.  
  
„Natürlich nicht, wie geht es Taichi? Du siehst zur Abwechslung mal fröhlich aus, aber ich nehme an, das liegt einfach an der Umgebung, ne? Dann lasst uns mal los", somit waren wir auf dem Weg.  
  
  
  
Es war wunderschön hier, mitten im Park unter einem fast reifen Kirschbaum, sie hatten ein Picknick veranstaltet, und es machte Spaß.  
  
„Hey Taichi-chan, ich habe mit dir geredet, das ist nicht fair, hört mir überhaupt jemand zu?", er klang ein wenig beleidigt.  
  
„Hai, Yama-chan, was hast du gesagt?", kichern.  
  
„Ahh, du bist gemein Taichi." Durch die Luft flogen sanfte Töne, ein Pärchen nicht weit von uns hört Musik, Yamas Musik.  
  
„Hör mal, vielleicht solltest du rüber gehen und sie zu Tode erschrecken?", unschuldig sah ich ihn an.  
  
„Hättest du wohl gerne aber nicht bei dem Lied, da hör ich selbst lieber zu, nicht Engel?", seufzend ließ er sich fallen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kimi to dattara koete yukeru sa  
  
Ano sora no mukou made  
  
Donna tsurai koto demo  
  
Kitto daijoubu sa  
  
Sou sa  
  
Bokura wa mikansei no dreamers  
  
Kaze ni mune wo hatte yokou  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Yamato, darf ich dir mal eine Frage stellen?", Tomo wurde unruhig.  
  
„Solange du nicht fragst ob ich dir nicht erzählen könnte, wer das Lied singt, klar", Tomos Kinnlade hing auf dem Rasen.  
  
„Wieso machst du so ein Geheimnis daraus, Yamato, sonst nennst du deine Gesangspartner immer", Hikari schaute ihn an.  
  
„Ja, warum sagst du es ihnen nicht Yama? So ein großes Geheimnis kann es nicht sein, ist es nicht, na ja vielleicht doch, fang einfach an Yama", fast schon entsetzt sah er mich an.  
  
„Aber ich habe nicht die Erlaubnis, es zu sagen. Es hat drei Stunden, ich wiederhole drei Stunden gedauert um mein Goldkelchen dazu zu überreden, den Song auf das Album legen zu dürfen", jetzt sahen Tomo und Hikari ziemlich doof aus der Wäsche.  
  
„Ich habe ja auch nicht gesagt, du sollst es ihnen erzählen, ich habe gesagt, du sollst anfangen, spiele endlich, und erzähl mir bloß nicht, du hast deine Mundharmonika nicht dabei, du schleppst das Teil überall mit hin", meine Stimme klang verärgern, aber nur für Außenstehende.  
  
„OK, deine Verantwortung, noch einen Schluck Saft vorher?", Hikaris und Tomos Nerven lagen nun blank, sie hatten nicht die leiseste Ahnung und waren total angespannt.  
  
Ich schüttete den Saft die Speiseröhre hinunter und Yama spielte die Melodie.  
  
„Das ist doch Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite, aber was bezweckst du damit?"  
  
Keine Antwort ich konzentrierte mich auf die Musik, der Text und der Rhythmus kamen von selbst.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite  
  
Ima sugu tobitatou yo  
  
Donna toki datte  
  
Kimi wo shinjiteru  
  
Kimi to dattara koete yukeru sa  
  
Ano sora no mukou made  
  
Donna tsurai koto demo  
  
Kitto daijoubu sa  
  
Sou sa  
  
Bokura wa mikansei no dreamers  
  
Kaze ni mune wo hatte yukou  
  
Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite  
  
Koko kara tobitatou yo  
  
Shippai wo osorenaide  
  
Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite  
  
Ima sugu tobitatou yo  
  
Donna toki datte  
  
Kimi wo shinjiteru  
  
Tsuyoku narenai toki datte aru sa  
  
Jibun ga kuyashii toki  
  
Dakedo yatte mirun da  
  
Kimi ga iru kara ne  
  
Sou sa  
  
Bokura wa miraikei no dreamers  
  
Kokoro mo shinka sasenakucha  
  
Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite  
  
Koko kara hajimeyou yo  
  
Hyakkai datte umaku yuku sa  
  
Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite  
  
Ima sugu hajimeyou yo  
  
Donna toki datte  
  
Kimi wo shinjiteru  
  
Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite  
  
Koko kara tobitatou yo  
  
Shippai wo osorenaide  
  
Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite  
  
Ima sugu tobitatou yo  
  
Donna toki datte  
  
Kimi wo shinjiteru",  
  
  
  
  
  
die Melodie klang aus, es herrschte Schweigen.  
  
„Wunderbar, Engel, wie immer", ein Kuss von Yama.  
  
„Ich glaube wir sollten sie aus dem Koma holen, sonst müssen wir schneller zurück ins Krankenhaus, als mir lieb ist."  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
Na wie war das? Wie versprochen folgt der übersetzte Text, aber leider nur auf englisch.  
  
Yamachi  
  
I'll Turn My Courage Into Wings  
  
~Yagami Taichi's Theme~  
  
I'll turn my courage into wings  
  
And fly away soon  
  
Now matter when  
  
I always believe in you  
  
  
  
If I'm with you  
  
I can cross over to the other side of the sky  
  
Now matter how hard it seems  
  
I'm sure we'll be all right  
  
  
  
That's right  
  
We're unfinished dreamers  
  
We'l stick out our chest to the wind as we go  
  
  
  
I'll turn my courage into wings  
  
And fly away now  
  
Unafraid of making mistakes  
  
I'll turn my courage into wings  
  
And fly away soon  
  
Now matter when  
  
I always believe in you  
  
  
  
There are times when I can't be strong  
  
Times when I'm disappointed in myself  
  
But I'll keep trying  
  
Because I have you  
  
  
  
That's right  
  
We're the dreamers of the future  
  
We've got to make our hearts evolve, too  
  
  
  
I'll turn my courage into wings  
  
Let's start from here  
  
Even if I have to do it 100 times, I'll get it right  
  
I'll turn my courage into wings  
  
Let's start soon  
  
Now matter when  
  
I always believe in you  
  
  
  
I'll turn my courage into wings  
  
And fly away now  
  
Unafraid of making mistakes  
  
I'll turn my courage into wings  
  
And fly away soon  
  
Now matter when  
  
I always believe in you 


	6. Home?!

Langsam gehen mir die Bemerkungen aus, aber ich denke es liest sie sowieso kaum jemand, deswegen ist es auch nicht so schlimm...  
  
  
  
Part 6 Home??  
  
By Yamachi  
  
  
  
„Das ist doch einfach nicht wahr, Taichi, warum hast du denn nichts gesagt, das war wunderschön", Hikari  
  
umarmte ihren Bruder.  
  
„Wahnsinn, das hatte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet, wow, ich meine, man hört beim Sprechen gar nicht, das du so ein Goldkelchen bist", Tomo hing die Kinnlade immer noch bis zum Boden.  
  
„Danke, ich habe es auch nicht gewusst. Früher habe ich gerne gesungen, aber irgendwer hat mal gesagt, ich höre mich an wie ein Mädchen, das war mir furchtbar peinlich, also habe ich aufgehört. Das ist nur deine Schuld Yama", er sah mich lächelnd an.  
  
„Stell dir mal vor, ich hätte dich nicht in den Aufnahmeraum geschleppt? Außerdem hörst du dich nicht an wie ein Mädchen, wer auch immer das gesagt hat war bestimmt nur neidisch darauf, das er nicht so gefühlvoll singen kann. Wenn mich jemand fragt ist es die Stimme eines Engels, meines Engels",  
  
ich sah die Freudentränen in seinen Augen glitzern und nahm ihn in den Arm.  
  
  
  
Als es schon wieder dämmerig wurde mussten wir uns auf den Weg machen.  
  
Am Krankenhaus angekommen verabschiedete sich Tomo. Wir gingen rein, keiner von uns war darauf gefasst, was dann passierte.  
  
„Taichi!! Gott sei dank, wir dachten schon dir wäre was passiert!", unsere Mutter lief auf uns zu, nahm Taichi aus Yamas Armen und zerdrückte ihn fast.  
  
„Ich habe ja gewusst das du dahinter steckst, am besten wir rufen die Polizei, so etwas unverantwortliches. Wie konnten sie das zulassen Herr Doktor?", Papa war wieder mal aufgebracht.  
  
„Papa, lass Yamato in ruhe, wir waren nur im Park.."  
  
„Hikari, wie kannst du ihn nur in Schutz nehmen, erst flößt er deinem Bruder diesen Blödsinn ein und dann schleppt er ihn weiß sonst wohin, die Ärzte haben selbst gesagt er wäre psychisch labil, also was soll der Mist Yamato?", Yamato war geschockt, was ihn allerdings nicht vom Kontern abhielt.  
  
„Die einzige Person, die hier psychisch labil ist sind jawohl sie, wie kann man so blind sein und nicht sehen, wann es seinem eigenen Kind wieder besser geht, wir hatten Spaß im Park na und, es ist ja nicht so als wäre Taichi nun vollkommen hilflos, er braucht Hilfe, das ist jedem von uns klar, aber das heißt nicht, das er 24 Stunden am Tag von Leuten wie ihnen beobachtet werden muss, sondern..."  
  
„Hört endlich auf euch meinetwegen zu streiten!!!!!!!!!",  
  
Taichis Stimme fegte durch den Korridor.  
  
Alle sahen ihn nun an. Er streckte Yamato die Arme entgegen und dieser hob ihn selbstverständlich hoch.  
  
„Ihr redet über mich, als wäre ich nicht hier, als würde ich es nicht verdienen für mich selbst zu entscheiden, aber ich glaube sehr wohl das ich das darf und kann, denn auch wenn meine Beine nicht funktionieren, mein Hirn tut es sehr wohl!!!!!!!"  
  
Die Tränen waren nun nicht mehr auf zu halten.  
  
„Ich halte es für klüger, wenn du ihn ins Bett bringst, es ist mehr als genug Aufregung für einen Tag, und sie Mr. Und Mrs Yagami kommen mit mir, ich glaube wir haben einiges zu regeln."  
  
  
  
„Warum müssen alle immer schreien, können sie nicht einfach nach meiner Meinung fragen, bin ich wirklich so ein Baby?", mein Engel sah mich an.  
  
„Natürlich nicht, aber wir machen uns halt alle etwas Sorgen, ich bin sicher, auch dein Vater, will nur das es dir gut geht", beruhigend redete ich auf ihn ein.  
  
„Warum kann er dann nicht sehen, das es mir bei dir gut geht und das ich ohne dich ein seelisches Wrack bin?  
  
Yama, nimmst du mich mit nach Hause?", seine Stimme klang verzweifelt.  
  
„Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, es wird allerdings viel schwerer Kari mit uns zu nehmen, als dich hier weg zu bekommen, ich glaube nicht, das wir sie einfach hier lassen können, nicht?"  
  
„Nein, das will ich auch nicht, aber wie willst du das anstellen, meine Eltern wollen mich genauso wenig gehen lassen, wie Hikari, also wie willst du das anstellen?", er sah mich an.  
  
„Das erzähl ich dir Morgen, Engel, jetzt schlaf erst mal.  
  
  
  
„Was soll das jetzt, könntest du mir sagen, wo wir hin wollen, sonst drehe ich um", ein kläglicher Versuch, ich weiß, wie sollte ich mich auch gegen Yama wehren, wenn er mich in einem Rollstuhl vor sich her schob?  
  
„Keine Panik Taichi-chan, wir müssen nur mal kurz in den Bandraum, ich hab was vergessen", es klang schon irgendwie seltsam.  
  
„Und wozu brauchst du mich dabei, ich hätte auch im Krankenhaus auf dich warten können, nun rück schon mit der Sprache raus!" „Wir sind ja gleich da, siehst du, nur noch hier rein und dann..."  
  
„HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!", jetzt war ich geschockt, was hatten die gerade gebrüllt?  
  
„Hey, Taichi, bei dir noch alles klar, du wirst doch deinen eigenen 18. Geburtstag nicht vergessen haben, oder?", Tomo sah mich eindringlich an.  
  
Gute Zeit um rot anzulaufen.  
  
„Tja mein Bruder ist halt vergesslich", Hikari tätschelte mich auf dem Kopf, irgend etwas war komisch, sie schien richtig fröhlich, nicht so gespielt wie in den letzten Wochen.  
  
Doch zum Denken wieder mal keine Zeit, denn da war noch jemand.  
  
„Mama!", rief ich aus.  
  
Sie sah mich seltsam an.  
  
„Taichi, ich muss mit dir reden, aber wir sollten es uns bequem machen, ich glaube ich habe ein Geschenk für dich."  
  
„Wir machen uns an die Snackbar", damit verabschiedete sich der Rest der Teenage Wolves in die Küche, nur Yama, Hikari und Tomo waren noch hier. Ich wurde auf die Couch verfrachtet.  
  
Meine Mutter nahm meine Hand und sah mich eindringlich an.  
  
„Dein Vater und ich haben eine Entscheidung getroffen", bei der Erwähnung meines Vaters zuckte ich merklich zusammen.  
  
„Diese Entscheidung ist mir wesentlich leichter gefallen als deinem Vater. Taichi, ich habe absolut nicht gegen deine Lebensart und ich hoffe das weißt du und dein Vater.....na ja, er freundet sich gerade damit an, aber jetzt mal zur Sache. Wir wollen, das du das machst, du willst und rein legal gesehen, können wir sowieso nichts mehr daran ändern, du bist jetzt 18 und wir haben in deinem Leben nichts mehr zu sagen."  
  
  
  
Taichi war blaß geworden, er sah etwas besorgniserregend aus.  
  
„Taichi? Hey, bist du noch unter uns? Sag doch was", er sah mich an, dann wieder seine Mutter.  
  
„Was ist mit Hikari? Muss sie hier bleiben? Wenn ich gehen darf und sie nicht..."  
  
„Hey nun beruhige dich mal wieder Engel", er war etwas hysterisch geworden.  
  
„Taichi, sieh mich an. Gut. Ich habe das mit deinem Vater geklärt und mit Yamato gesprochen, sie kommt mit euch, es ist offensichtlich, dass sie lieber wieder zurück will. Wir haben das schon besprochen, Yamato hat gesagt, sie kann bei ihm wohnen, wenn sich Natsuko dagegen stellen sollte.."  
  
„Was ich nicht glaube, Takeru wird sie schon bearbeiten und zur Not ist mein Apartment wirklich groß genug, also keine Panik und jetzt sollten wir deinen Geburtstag feiern, also los.  
  
Schwub di wup war Taichi auf meinem Arm.  
  
„Jetzt gibt es Geschenke, Leute kommt wieder rein, wir wollen anfangen." Eine kleine Vorstellung für meinen Engel und freudige Unterhaltung danach.  
  
Er schien so glücklich, was würden die anderen sagen, das ich sie Beide mitbringen würde?  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Was wird wohl passieren? Na mal sehen ob ich Lust habe das nächste Kapitel überhaupt hochzuladen.. 


	7. Little fears and sorrow

Vielen Dank für das Feedback Loul, und es tut mir ja fast ein bisschen leid, aber ich mir kann Yamato einfach nicht als jemanden vorstellen, der nicht die obere Hand in dieser Beziehung hat, deshalb schreibe ich Yamachi, und das ausschließlich, aber ich liebe es gute Taito-Fics zu lesen, ich kann sie halt nur nicht schreiben.  
  
  
  
Part 7 Little Fears and Sorrow  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
Wie hatte unsere Mutter das nur geschafft?  
  
Ich hatte mir ja denken können, warum Yamato meinte es werde einfach Taichi nach Hause zu bekommen, schließlich verbat ihm nun kein Gesetzt, zu tun und zu lassen, was er wollte, aber das ich mit durfte.  
  
Es war ein Traum, ich würde all meine Freunde wiedersehen und endlich wieder bei Takeru sein können.  
  
„Doch, wirklich, ich habe dir geschrieben, jeden Tag am Anfang, aber du hast nie geantwortet, ich dachte du wärst sauer. Irgendwann habe ich es aufgegeben", Taichi saß auf Yamatos Schoß, und sah nun zu Boden.  
  
„Taichi, sieh mich an, ich habe nicht einen deiner Briefe bekommen, aber ich habe versucht dir zu schreiben, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich die Frau bei der Auskunft angebettelt habe, bis sie dir die Briefe wenigstens nachschickt, die Adresse wollte sie mir nicht geben", irritiert sahen sich die Beiden nun an.  
  
„Papa war es Taichi, er hat deine Briefe nicht abgeschickt, und dir Yamatos nicht gegeben, was meinst du warum er niemanden an den Briefkasten gelassen hat?", die Wahrheit war gesprochen.  
  
„Ich, ...ich, es tut mir leid Yama, das mein Vater versucht hat, alles kaputt zu machen, ich bin so froh, das du trotz allem immer noch bei mir bist", Taichi schmiegte sich an Yamato.  
  
„Seit wann bist du denn so sensibel Taichi, aber Mal im Ernst, glaubst du immer noch ich würde dich einfach so im Stich lassen? Ich hab doch gesagt, wir stehen das gemeinsam durch, und ich glaube ganz fest daran das du irgendwann wieder genauso schnell über irgendwelche Wiesen fegst wie früher, zusammen sind wir nämlich unschlagbar", jetzt war bei den Beiden erst mal Kuschelstunde angesagt, also konnte ich schlafen.  
  
Die Motorengeräusche lullten mich in den Schlaf, nur noch 5 Stunden und wir würden endlich wieder zu Hause sein.  
  
  
  
„Wo bleiben die denn?", Mimi stellte sich von einem Bein auf das andere.  
  
„Das Flugzeug wird nur etwas Verspätung haben, bleibe mal ruhig, wir bekommen schon mit wenn Yamato landet", Sora hielt Mimi an den Schulter fest.  
  
„Wir bekommen das schon mit, spätestens wenn die Meute da vorne anfängt zu kreischen, wissen wir was Sache ist", Koushiro analysierte die Situation.  
  
„Man warum stellen die sich so an. Als ob Onii-chan nicht mindestens alle 4 Wochen zwischen Japan und sonstwo hin und her Fliegen würde. Wenn er nicht mein Bruder wäre, dann hätte ich weiß Gott was besseres zu tun", Takeru wandte sich ab und starrte ins Leere.  
  
„Ich schwöre dir, wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst hier einen auf vollkommen depressiv zu tun, dann morde ich dich persönlich und schicke deine Überreste nach Amerika zu Hikari, meinst du das würde ihr gefallen?",  
  
Daisuke war ihm bedrohlich nahe gekommen.  
  
„Soll ich etwa persönlich ein Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht einbrennen, das du nicht mehr los wirst?", Daisuke ballte seine Faust.  
  
„Hey, hey nun mal ganz ruhig Daisuke, lass Takeru doch einfach in Ruhe, versetzt dich doch mal in seine Situation...", Ken versucht Daisuke zurück zu halten.  
  
„Ich versetz gleich meine Faust in sein Gesicht, las mich los Ken, der Typ macht mich wahnsinnig.  
  
„Als ob du dafür Takeru bräuchtest, Daisuke", Joe lachte etwas trocken.  
  
Ken stand immer noch zwischen Takeru und Daisuke.  
  
„Daisuke Motomiya, wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst, dann verbringst du die Nacht auf der Couch. Alleine!!!!", schlagartig herrschte Stille auf dem Flughafen.  
  
Daisuke sah die Leute grinsend an.  
  
„Was starrt ihr ihn alle so an, der gehört mir", und damit war sein Wutausbruch nichts als eine Erinnerung.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Menge lauter, sie fingen an zu kreischen.  
  
„Los, hin!", schrie Mimi über die vielen Stimmen. Sie kämpften tapfer, wurden aber nicht übel enttäuscht, als nur der Rest der Tennage Wolves aus dem Flugzeug kam. Von Yamato keine Spur.  
  
Als diese an ihnen vorbei gingen, grinsten sie.  
  
„Erster Konferenzraum, zweite Tür links, immer diesen Korridor hinunter", flüsterte Toshi ihnen zu. Sofort waren 9 Digiritter auf ihrem Weg zum Konferenzraum.  
  
  
  
„Wir sollen was!!", Yama unterhielt sich mit seinen Bandkollegen.  
  
„Ich habe gesagt, ihr nehmt den Hinterausgang, oder möchtest du gerne deinen Freund und seine kleine Schwester von den Kameras und den Reportern zerfetzen lassen?", Toshi redete auf ihn ein.  
  
„OK, wie machen wir es am besten?"  
  
„Schnapp dir Taichi und dann nichts wie raus hier, wir lassen uns schon etwas einfallen, Hikari nimmt den Rollstuhl, ihr geht einfach den Gang hinunter, und dann die dritte Tür rechts, wartet da auf uns, wir kommen, wenn der Trubel vorbei ist", Toshi ging mit den Anderen hinaus.  
  
Wir schlichen uns ins Konferenzzimmer.  
  
Keine 10 Minuten später ging die Tür auf.  
  
„Das ging aber schnell....", Hikari brach mitten im Satz ab, was mich herumfahren ließ.  
  
„Ta..tag Leute", war wirklich alles was ich heraus brachte, und hätte  
  
Yama mich nicht gehalten, dann wäre ich bestimmt von ihm runter gefallen.  
  
„Vielleicht macht ihr die Tür zu, sonst haben wir bestimmt gleich Gesellschaft", Yamas Stimme klang übertrieben ruhig.  
  
„Hikari!!!!"  
  
„Takeru!!!!!", hörte man nur zwei Jubelschreie.  
  
Dann lagen sich die beiden in den Armen.  
  
Die unangenehme Stille war damit beendet.  
  
„Taichi, Hikari!!", sämtliche Leute wollten uns nun zu Tode drücken.  
  
„Es wäre wesentlich einfacher, wenn du aufstehen würdest Taichi", damit machte Sora einen fatalen Fehler.  
  
Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie sie an meiner Hand zog um mich auf die Beine zu stellen, auf die Beine, die nicht funktionierten.  
  
„Sora, nein!" hörte ich Yama noch rufen, bevor ich in mich zusammensackte und mein Kopf etwas hartes traf.  
  
Willkommen Dunkelheit.  
  
  
  
„Sora nein!", ich war zu langsam, sie hatte Taichi schon von meinem Schoß gezogen, es dauerte keine 2 Sekunden, bevor seine Beine nachgaben und er in sich zusammensackte.  
  
Aber hatte er nicht für etwa 2 Sekunden gestanden?  
  
Ein schnell ausgestoßener, schrill klingender Schrei hallte durch den Raum, als Taichis Kopf mit einer Stuhllehne Bekanntschaft machte.  
  
Er blieb regungslos liegen.  
  
„Taichi!!", vorsichtig drehte ich ihn um und hob ihn vom Boden.  
  
„Yamato, was ist denn passiert?", Daisuke konnte nichts dafür, aber ich funkelte ihn böse an.  
  
„Leg ihn aufs Sofa Yamato, Joe sollte sich das mal angucken", Ken schob mich in Richtung Sofa.  
  
Und Joe war damit beschäftigt sich die kleine Platzwunde an Taichis Kopf an zu sehen.  
  
„Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist, er ist nur unglücklich aufgekommen, aber vielleicht solltest du uns erklären, was hier eigentlich los ist Yamato", alle starrten mich an, doch meine Aufmerksamkeit war bei Taichi.  
  
„Komm schon Engel mach die Augen auf, bitte. Joe hat doch gesagt, das es nicht so schlimm war, komm schon Taichi."  
  
„Das es nicht schlimm war heißt nicht, dass es nicht weh getan hat", langsam öffneten sich schokoladenfarbene Augen und grinsten mich an.  
  
„Yama, du siehst aus als wäre jemand gestorben, mir geht es gut", er wollte sich aufrichten.  
  
„Oww, OK, bis auf die Beule an meinem Hinterkopf" dieser nahm ich mich sogleich an.  
  
„Würde mir vielleicht freundlicher Weise irgendwer erklären, was hier vor sich geht? Ich wiederhole mich echt nicht gerne, aber sonst landen hier gleich irgend wessen Überresten in einer kleinen Schachtel, die ich dann nach Timbuktu schicke", Daisuke kochte wieder einmal.  
  
Mein Engel seufzte.  
  
„Dann so einfach, das selbst du es verstehst, Daisuke. Ich hatte in Amerika einen kleinen Unfall, und seitdem kann ich nicht mehr...nicht mehr ...", das musste ja kommen, Daisuke war tot.  
  
„Oh mein Gott, Taichi, ich.. ich es tut mir leid", dann zum Erstaunen aller herumstehenden, nahm Daisuke Taichi in den Arm um ihn zu trösten.  
  
„Ich hab mich dämlich verhalten, bitte verzeih mir. Wir werde dir alle helfen, wir sind doch deine Freunde, bestimmt kannst du bald wieder laufen", es bildete sich eine riesige Traube um Taichi, alle machten ihm Mut und redeten ihm gut zu.  
  
Das Wiedersehen hatte doch noch glücklich geendet.  
  
  
  
Tbc. 


	8. Hope...

Danke für die netten Reviews Leute und Yama-chan tut mir echt ein bisschen leid, hätte ich das mit dem Namen gewusst, dann hätte ich mir was anderes überlegt, ehrlich. Hier ist aber nun erstmal der nächste Teil ich hoffe er gefällt euch auch, bis denn.  
  
  
  
Part 8 Hope...  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn du dich ein bisschen beeilst, wir müssen noch einkaufen gehen und sollen in 2 Stunden bei Ken und Daisuke sein, wie sollen wir das schaffen?", Yama schrie mir aus der Küche entgegen.  
  
„Sei froh, das Hikari bei deinem kleinen Bruder wohnt, und das deine Mutter da nichts gegen hatte, sonst würden wir in 3 Stunden noch nicht fertig sein,  
  
übrigens ich bin fertig", mit diesen Worten rollte ich an Yama vorbei zur Haustür.  
  
„Moment, jetzt willst du schon ohne mich gehen? Wie willst du das denn machen?", ich sah in an.  
  
„Mal sehen, vielleicht frage ich einen deiner netten Nachbarn, ob sie mir helfen, oder ich rutsche die Treppen hinunter, oder..."  
  
„Ich trage dich, wie immer", damit war das geklärt, da ich mich schon auf Yamas Arm befand, dann wieder im Rollstuhl.  
  
Ich hasste dieses Ding wirklich abgrundtief, aber ich hatte ja keine Wahl, ich konnte ja nicht erwarten, das Yamato mich immer trug, er brauchte seine Hände auch ab und zu mal,  
  
bei gewissen Dingen, die ich hier nicht weiter denken werde, weil ich sonst ein sichtbares Problem bekäme und Yama bitte müsste etwas dagegen zu tun, was mitten auf dem Marktplatz nicht so gut käme, obwohl es lustig wäre, wenn Yama hier käme, schluss jetzt, denk an was anderes.  
  
Oh, Erdbeeren. Sie sahen lecker aus.  
  
Noch leckerer wären sie natürlich, wenn sie auf Yama lägen, oder...  
  
Schon landete eine Tüte in meinem Schoß.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht auf welchem Planeten du gerade wieder warst, aber bevor du sie klaust, iss sie lieber aus der Tüte. Und denk nicht immer an so peinliche Sachen", ich lief wieder mal rot an.  
  
„Taichi, du bist unmöglich.", ich versuchte gerade ihm eine Erdbeere in den Mund zu stecken, aber traf immer wieder seine Nase.  
  
„Woher willst du wissen, was ich gerade gedacht habe? Aber du, so in mitten des ganzen Grünzeugs mit einer rosanen Schürze, nur mit der Schürze wäre schon nicht Schlecht..."  
  
„Taichi!!!!!!!", schnell schob Yama mich weiter durch die Leute um den starrenden Blicken zu entkommen.  
  
  
  
So was noch, ja Bananen,  
  
Bananen,  
  
Taichi,  
  
Nein!  
  
Verdammt, warum musste er meine Gedanken immer in diese Richtung lenken, obwohl die rosa Schürze würde ihm bestimmt auch stehen.  
  
Wie er jetzt da saß, an den Erdbeeren lutschend, das man sich wünschte, er würde....an etwas anderem lutschen ahggrr, zum Glück kann keiner Gedanken lesen.  
  
„Nicht rot anlaufen, Yamato, das sieht aus, als hättest du Fieber.  
  
„Wir müssen noch den Rest einkaufen und wenn du nicht aufhörst, gibt es nachher keinen Nachtisch für dich", er wollte protestieren, doch mein Mund war schneller und ließ ihn verstummen.  
  
Nach etlichen Minuten...  
  
„Es ist wirklich schön Yama, aber wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit", ich sah auf die Uhr.  
  
„Was schon so spät!!", mir mussten in einer halben Stunde bei Ken sein.  
  
„Verdammt", fluchte ich und raste mit Taichi durch die Stadt um die restlichen Einkäufe zu erledigen.  
  
  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
„Na endlich, das wurde aber auch Zeit!", wer sonst, wenn nicht mein Koi, so war Daisuke eben, sprudelnd wie ein Wasserfall.  
  
„Ich komme", rief ich der Tür zu und machte mich auf den Weg.  
  
„Hi, Ken, wir sind ein bisschen spät, und die Bowle müssen wir hier machen", völlig außer Atem hatte Yamato Taichi die Treppen hoch geschleppt, alle bis in den 10. Stock.  
  
„Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber es gibt auch einen Fahrstuhl Yamato", kichern war aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hören.  
  
„Das hab ich wohl glatt vergessen", er grinste verlegen, setzte Taichi auf der Couch ab und ging in die Küche um den Bowle zu machen.  
  
  
  
„Wie lange dauert das denn noch Yama, wir verdursten hier gleich!", Onii- chan ärgerte seinen Freund sichtlich gerne.  
  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, wir waren auch schon mal in der Wüste, vergessen? Hier wird schon niemand verdursten", schrie Yamato aus der Küche zurück, direkt nachdem man etwas fallen gehört hatte.  
  
„Yamato Ishida, wenn du die Küche meiner Eltern ruinierst, dann hetze ich persönlich Daisuke auf dich", Kens schlechte Laune war eindeutig gespielt.  
  
„Ich werde schon nichts einstürzen lassen."  
  
„Er hat recht Ken, es ist ja nicht so, als würde Taichi in der Küche stehen", Takerus Augen weiteten sich leicht, nachdem er 'stehen' ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
„Takeru Takaishi, wenn du so weiter machst, sorge ich dafür, das Hikari wieder bei uns wohnt", Onii-chan war gut gelaunt.  
  
„Bitte, bitte nicht oh allmächtiger Taichi, alles, aber nimm mir Hikari nicht weg, BBIIITTTEE!", man stelle sich Takeru auf Knien von, so in etwa sah es momentan aus, alle fingen an zu lachen, was nicht verwunderlich war.  
  
„Takeru, du siehst aus, wie ein kleiner Dackel", Daisuke schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich tue was?", mit einem Satz hatte mein Koi Daisuke vom Sofa gefegt und rollte sich nun mit ihm auf dem Boden.  
  
„Hilfe, Ken-chan, hilf mir doch", der Rest kugelte sich vor lachen.  
  
„Takeru, Daisuke, ihr seit unmöglich", Yamato betrat gerade den Raum, mit der Schüssel Bowle in der Hand.  
  
„Ich kriege dich, ich habe dich gleich", immer noch rollend kamen die beiden genau in Yamatos Richtung.  
  
„Passt doch auf ihr zwei, sonst........ahhhhhhhh", es war wie in Zeitlupe, die Schüssel mit der eiskalten Bowle flog Yamato aus den Händen und Taichi saß genau in der Flugbahn.  
  
*Platsch*  
  
„Ahhh!", schrie Taichi, bis er merkte wie ihn alle anstarrten.  
  
  
  
Mein Gott, wie konnte man nur so kindisch sein? Als ich den Raum betrat, schwer beladen mit der Bowle, wälzten sich Daisuke und Takeru auf dem Boden.  
  
Was für Kinder.  
  
Dann ging alles viel zu schnell, sie rollten in meine Richtung, stießen mich an, ich ließ die Bowle aus meinen Händen. Mit Schock musste ich feststellen, das sie genau auf meinen Engel zu flog.  
  
*Platsch*, landete die eiskalte Bowle genau in seinem Schoß.  
  
„Ahhh!", schrie er und schnellte hoch.  
  
Das war genau der Grund, warum plötzlich alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, er war hochgeschnellt.  
  
Bevor irgendwer etwas sagen konnte schien Taichi es zu realisieren, er sah mich seltsam an, bevor er wieder in sich zusammensackte, das war nicht nur für ihn ein Schock.  
  
Mein Engel hatte tatsächlich gestanden.  
  
Joe fing ihn auf, bevor sein Kopf Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen konnte.  
  
„Schnell, hol mir einer einen kalten Waschlappen", mit diesem Satz stürzte ich zu meinem gefallenem Engel.  
  
  
  
Schwarz? Warum war es so dunkel? Waren wir nicht bei Ken auf einer Party?  
  
Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, ich war in meinem Schlafzimmer.  
  
Dann kam die Szene wieder in meinen Kopf zurück, der Grund, warum alles schwarz geworden war. Lediglich einige geschockte Töne entwichen meinem Mund.  
  
„Taichi, bist du wach?"  
  
„Yama-chan?", neben mir rührte sich etwas.  
  
„Ich bin hier, hast du dich entschlossen, der Welt der lebendigen mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten?", weiche Lippen auf meiner Wange.  
  
„Ich...Yama ich habe......gestanden......auf meinen Beinen", es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
„Ist ja gut, wir haben es alle gesehen, ich wusste, dass es wieder klappen würde", streichelnde Hände auf meinem Rücken.  
  
„Aber Yama, ich spüre absolut nichts mehr, ich kann sie nicht mehr bewegen", das Schluchzen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, warum klappte es jetzt nicht mehr, wenn es doch alle gesehen hatten?  
  
„Keine Sorge, hab etwas Geduld, so etwas geht nicht von heute auf morgen, schlaf Engel, morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus, wir sind ja alle bei dir", seine Stimme lullte mich in den Schlaf, als Yama mal wieder für mich sang, nur für mich.  
  
  
  
Fröhlich gelaunt kamen wir bei Taichi und Yamato an, wir wollten Taichi abholen.  
  
„Hi, ihr zwei, Taichi, bist du fertig?", gut gelaunt wie immer ging ich die Sache an, wir hatten uns geschworen Taichi so gut zu helfen, wie es nur ging und das würden wir tun.  
  
„Hi Sora, wo wollt ihr eigentlich mit mir hin?", er sah mich etwas missmutig an.  
  
„Nur zum Fußballplatz, wir dachten, wir sollten ein bisschen mit dir üben, schon irgendwelche Fortschritte? Fühlst du schon was?"  
  
„Nicht im geringsten, aber kann ja nicht mehr lange dauern, oder", er sah mich hoffnungsvoll an.  
  
„Bestimmt nicht!", da hatte ich ihn auch schon zu Tür geschoben.  
  
„Bis nachher Yamato, so gegen 16 Uhr?", er drehte sich um. „Ja, bis dann, mach keinen Unfug Taichi, hörst du?", doch wir waren schon aus der Tür heraus.  
  
  
  
Es war schön mit an zu sehen, wie sich alle um Taichi kümmerten, aber ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Zu Anfang hatte Taichi noch alles mitgemacht, aber nun sagte er immer wieder, er sei müde und wolle nicht mehr, was die anderen nicht davon abhielt es weiter zu versuchen.  
  
Wirklich alles hatten sie schon probiert, aber nichts fruchtete.  
  
„Sag mal, Ken?", mein Koi sah mich mit angewinkelter Augenbraue an.  
  
„Du siehst es auch, nicht Daisuke? Es scheint, das Taichi immer mehr die Lust verliert. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen wird weniger, aber die anderen scheinen nichts zu bemerken."  
  
Er sah wieder auf das Fußballfeld.  
  
  
  
Als ich aufs Feld kam, sah ich Taichi auf dem Gras sitzen, er schien ein bisschen müde.  
  
Vielleicht hatten die anderen es ein wenig übertrieben. Irgend etwas war anders als sonst, seine Augen....  
  
„Taichi!", rief ich ihm zu und als er mich sah erhellte sich sein Gesicht schlagartig.  
  
War wohl falscher Alarm gewesen.  
  
Ich setzte mich neben ihn und er war augenblicklich mit seinem Kopf in meinem Schoß.  
  
„Na wie war der Tag, Fortschritte?", ein entgeisterter Blick huschte über sein Gesicht, so ein typischer, fang-du-jetzt-auch-noch-damit-an-Blick. Dann wandelte sich dieser Blick in ein Lächeln.  
  
„Nein, noch nicht, aber es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange", mein Engel schmiegte sich an mich.  
  
„Sollen wir nach Hause gehen? Du scheinst ziemlich ausgelaugt, genug für heute, ja?", er nickte nur in meine Brust hinein.  
  
„Also Leute, wir gehen nach Hause, ihr habt Taichi lange genug gehabt, ich fühle mich fast vernachlässigt, und das heißt, ich werde mir jetzt ein bisschen Spaß mit ihm gönnen", mit Taichi im Arm stand ich auf, verabschiedete mich von allen und fuhr nach Hause.  
  
  
  
Tbc 


	9. ...and it's following despair

Ok Yama-chan dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, zumindest wenn es um so was geht, also damit du was zum lesen hast, kommt hier die Fortsetzung und natürlich auch allen anderen viel Spaß beim lesen  
  
  
  
Part 9... and it's following Despair  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
Endlich zu Hause.  
  
Es war ja wirklich nicht böse gemeint, aber sie gingen mir auf die Nerven.  
  
Den ganzen lieben langen Tag nicht eine Minute für mich, aber was sollte ich machen? Ich konnte ja schlecht von ihnen davonlaufen.  
  
Sie meinten es gut und ich fand es unheimlich nett von ihnen, dass sie mir so viel ihrer Zeit opferten, aber nun brauchte ich eine Pause, mit Yama, nur mit Yama.  
  
„Hey, Taichi, bist du noch wach, wäre nämlich schade wenn nicht, ich hatte noch einiges vor heute Abend", Yama grinste verlegen.  
  
„Du bist ein Hentai, Yama-chan, aber mit dir ist mir fast alles recht. Es ist schön, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du bist ein Engel, der mich immer wieder aus einem tiefen Abgrund zieht, du bist unglaublich", ein inniger Kuss.  
  
„Du bist mein Engel, Taichi-chan, und ich werde immer da sein um dich aus welcher Schlucht auch immer zu ziehen." Yama fing an mich zu streicheln, ich zitterte bei jeder seiner Berührungen, es war unser ganz eigenes Ritual.  
  
Sex war nicht das, was zählte, ich hätte sowieso nichts davon, es war kein angenehmer Gedanke, nie in seinem Leben, das größte Glück empfinden zu können, aber Yama ließ mich diese Gedanken ganz schnell vergessen.  
  
„Taichi, du bist wunderschön, weißt du das? Alles an dir ist einfach perfekt mein Engel", ich konnte nichts mehr sagen, nur purren wie ein kleines Kätzchen, es fühlte sich so gut an, so unbeschreiblich, nur Yamato löste dieses Gefühl in meinem Körper aus.  
  
  
  
Eine Woche später  
  
Es schien, als seinen alle Versuche um Taichi zum Laufen zu bringen ein einziger Reinfall. Es zeigte sich einfach keine Reaktion, jedenfalls keine positive, negative gab es eine Menge.  
  
Je öfter die Anderen kamen um ihn zu holen, wenn ich weg musste, desto nervöser wurde er. Wenn man ihn fragte, sagte er aber jedesmal, es ginge ihm gut.  
  
Mein Engel hatte aufgehört mit mir über solche Sachen zu reden. Er ist so verschlossen, als würde ein innerer Kampf in ihm toben, ich kenne diese Anzeichen.  
  
Ken und Daisuke scheinen es auch bemerkt zu haben, aber alle anderen sehen es nicht. Wenn er es nicht wollte, warum sagte er dann nichts und setzte diese falsch - fröhliche Maske auf, wann immer der Rest da war.  
  
Was konnte ich nur tun?  
  
  
  
Warum konnten sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Sahen sie nicht, das ihre Versuche zwecklos waren?  
  
Ich kann nicht laufen und werde es auch nie mehr können.  
  
Wenn nicht bald was passiert gehe ich noch ein unter diesem Druck, sie verlangen zu viel, ich will nicht mehr.  
  
Aber wie soll ich es ihnen beibringen, ohne sie zu verletzen? Yama hat es einfach, er hält sich zurück, lässt mich entscheiden, aber was soll ich tun?  
  
Es ist zum verzweifeln. Ihre Stimmen hallen in meinem Kopf, sie reden, als sei ich ein kleines Kind, mit dieser komm-schon-versuch-es-noch-mal-Stimme.  
  
Aber was ist, wenn das Kind gar nicht will, wenn es viel lieber alleine lernen würde?  
  
Natürlich kann es das nicht selbst entscheiden.  
  
Ich hörte einen Schlüssel in der Tür, sie kommen wieder um mich zu holen, aber dieses Mal gehe ich nicht mit, nicht heute, zumindest nicht heute.  
  
„Taichi, schläfst du noch? Wir wollten doch in den Park, Taichi?", fröhlich steckte Sora den Kopf durch die Tür, nur um gleich einem Kissen ausweichen zu müssen.  
  
„Verschwinde Sora, ich gehe nicht mit euch mit!!", sie sah geschockt aus, gut für sie.  
  
„Was ist denn hier los Sora?", Joe, der nächste.  
  
„Hier ist gar nichts los, und jetzt geht, ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr bei euren hoffnungslosen Versuchen mit zu machen, also zieht Leine!!!", wenn das nicht auch die oberste Etage dieses Komplexes gehört hätte würde es mich wundern.  
  
„Aber Taichi....", toll nun hatte ich sie alle am Hals.  
  
Noch ein Kissen, das flog, dämlich, ich weiß, aber mit Vasen konnte ich nicht dienen.  
  
„Ihr sollt gehen, lasst mich alleine, ich brauche euch nicht, ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, ich habe keine Lust mehr auf euch, habt ihr verstanden??!!!!"  
  
Sora wollte erst näher kommen, aber Daisuke hielt sie zurück. „Nicht Sora, ich glaube, wir sollten ihn ein bisschen alleine lassen."  
  
„Aber wir können ihn doch nicht...."  
  
„Er hat recht, er ist kein Baby auf das wir 24Stunden am Tag 7 Tage die Woche aufpassen müssen, lass ihn sich abreagieren", damit zogen Ken und Daisuke den Rest aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Meine Augen waren mittlerweile Tränenverschmiert, aber das machte nicht, ich hatte was ich wollte meine Ruhe um in den Depressionen zu versinken, die mich schon die ganze letzte Woche plagten.  
  
  
  
Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, als ich nach Hause kam.  
  
All unsere Freunde kauerten im Wohnzimmer herum.  
  
„Nanu, seit ihr schon wieder hier, das ging heute aber schnell", sie sahen mich an, und Ken machte den Anfang.  
  
„Es ist Taichi, Yamato, er hatte keine Lust und das ist reichlich untertrieben. Ich würde fast sagen, er ist schwer depressiv, habt ihr Streit?"  
  
Das war ein wenig viel, also ließ ich mich auf unser Sofa fallen.  
  
„Nein haben wir nicht", gab ich nur zurück.  
  
„Hat er dir vielleicht erzählt, was er hat?", Mime hackte vorsichtig nach.  
  
„Nein hat er nicht, er redet zur Zeit nicht mit mir über so etwas, egal wie oft ich nachhake", ein Seufzer entglitt mir, es war abzusehen gewesen, das so etwas kommen musste.  
  
„Wir sind daran schuld, nicht Yamato? Sag nicht es wäre nicht wahr, denn ich weiß, das es stimmt", Daisuke war aufgestanden und befand sich jetzt direkt vor mir.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau, wie gesagt, er redet nicht mit mir, aber vielleicht ist es ihm zu viel geworden, ich glaube er fühlt sich unter Druck gesetzt. Aber er hat nie was gesagt, sonst hätte ich ihm doch geholfen", was sollte ich jetzt tun?  
  
„Ich finde, wir sollten gehen und du solltest mit ihm reden, wenn ihm jemand helfen kann, dann bist du das Yamato, kommst du Daisuke?", Ken ging direkt durch die Wohnungstür und die anderen folgten .  
  
Cool, jetzt war ich alleine, aber wie sollte ich es anstellen, das Taichi mir zuhörte?  
  
Leises Schluchzen drang durch die Schlafzimmertür an mein Ohr und brach mir fast das Herz.  
  
Leise nahm ich meine Gitarre und schlich mich ins Schlafzimmer, Musik war immer die beste Möglichkeit gewesen, mich auszudrücken, ich hatte schon ein ganz bestimmtes Lied im Kopf.  
  
  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet, ich unterdrückte das Schluchzen, stellte mich schlafend. „Taichi.... Engel", es war Yama, wann war er nach Hause gekommen? Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, aber ich konnte mich auch nicht dazu durchringen, ihm zu zeigen, das ich noch wach war, warum gab er sich überhaupt noch mit mir ab? Leise Gitarren Töne, was hatte er vor, meine Frage wurde gleich beantwortet, als ich Yamas wunderschöne Stimme durch den Raum hallen hörte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Desperation is the feeling  
  
that I see permanently in your eyes.  
  
Do you know what that does to me?  
  
Do you know what I wish for the most?  
  
Angel please don't cry  
  
there is nothing to cry for.  
  
Can't it simply be enough that I'm here?  
  
I said together we stand against everything  
  
and every word was meant true.  
  
Alone nobody can survive.  
  
As a couple we can mend nearly everything.  
  
Can it be that you afraid?  
  
I know the others want too much,  
  
but how can I stop them  
  
if I myself hope for the miracle  
  
they want to happen?  
  
But I get to see something different from them.  
  
I see the fright deep within your soul.  
  
I can see the desperate tears that treaten to spill at everytime now.  
  
Angel please don't cry  
  
there is nothing to cry for.  
  
Can't it simply be enough that I'm here?  
  
I said together we stand against everything  
  
and every word was meant true.  
  
Alone nobody can survive.  
  
As a couple we can mend nearly everything.  
  
  
  
I'm there for you and help you on your way  
  
every step we take together.  
  
And you will see  
  
it does not take a miracle to work,  
  
but your will.  
  
A will so strong  
  
I've never seen before.  
  
Your courage will lead the way  
  
that will dry all tears away.  
  
Angel please don't cry  
  
there is nothing to cry for.  
  
Can't it simply be enough that I'm here?  
  
I said together we stand against everything  
  
and every word was meant true.  
  
Alone nobody can survive.  
  
As a couple we can mend nearly everything.  
  
  
  
Tbc 


	10. Love can mend nearly everything

Na, Yama-chan, die Review müsste dich ja schon erreicht haben und wie versprochen kommt ein weiterer Teil, die nächsten werden folgen, also spaß beim lesen, ich hänge am ende übrigens die songtexte mit ran OK?  
  
  
  
Part 10 Love can mend nearly everything  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
Es war ein seltsames Gefühl aber angenehm, in diesem Lied steckte so viel.  
  
Unbewusst hatte ich mich umgedreht und blickte nun in die wunderschönen ozeanblauen Augen meines Koibitos.  
  
In ihnen konnte man so viel lesen, Liebe, Hoffnung und Besorgnis. Er setzte seine Gitarre ab und kam zu mir.  
  
Vorsichtshalber drehte ich mich von ihm weg, ich wusste nicht genau, was das werden sollte, aber ich hatte ein bisschen Angst.  
  
War er nicht böse? Weil ich nicht mit ihm geredet hatte?  
  
Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf meine Schulter.  
  
„Taichi-chan, willst du nicht vielleicht doch mit mir reden? Ich weiß ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen, aber wenn du alles in dich hinein frisst ist es auch nicht gut, glaub mir das kann aus Erfahrung sicher sagen. Bitte Engel, rede doch mit mir", wieder sanfte Streicheleinheiten.  
  
Ganz langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht, er war wirklich besorgt.  
  
Mit meinen Händen nahm ich sein Gesicht.  
  
„Yama-chan, nicht weinen, nicht wegen mir, ich bin das nicht wert", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.  
  
Starke Arme schlangen sich um mich.  
  
„Du bist alles Wert Taichi, du bist für mich das wertvollste auf der Welt, warum warst du so böse auf die Anderen?", seine Augen durchbohrten mich förmlich, hielten aber gleichzeitig in sich, was ich benötigte um den Mut zu fassen mit ihm darüber zu sprechen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube ich war sauer auf mich, darauf, das sie es noch nicht aufgegeben haben, wo es doch nicht klappt. Einfach sauer darauf, das es nicht klappt. Jedesmal wenn ich sie so fröhlich herum tollen sehe, dann werde ich eifersüchtig, ich weiß es ist nicht richtig und nicht fair, aber ich kann nichts dafür.  
  
Ich frage mich dann immer, warum ihr euch noch mit mir abgebt, warum ihr so gut zu mir seid und mich nicht einfach alleine lasst, warum du mich noch liebst, warum konnte es nicht alles bleiben wie es war?", wieder weiche, starke Arme, sei waren tröstend so wohltuend.  
  
„Wenn du ganz tief in dir suchst, dann findest du die Antworten auf alle deine Fragen, Engel, aber ich würde dir liebend gerne beim Suchen helfen, denn ich liebe dich über alles und Taichi, es ist nicht dein Körper in den ich mich verliebt habe,  
  
obwohl ich zugeben muss, das ist eine nette Zugabe, ich habe mich in deine Seele verliebt. Sie ist wunderschön, jeder der das Glück hat, dich zu kennen, wird mir zustimmen.  
  
Wir alle gehen durch Krisen in unserem Leben, aber zusammen können wir sie bewältigen."  
  
  
  
Ich war zu ihm durchgedrungen, so wie es Gabumon vor langer Zeit einmal bei mir geschafft hatte.  
  
Ich konnte ihn so gut verstehen, auch wenn ich mir bestimmt nicht alle seine Gefühle vorstellen konnte. Ich kannte diese Angst, nicht alleine sein zu wollen und ich würde meinen Engel nicht alleine lassen.  
  
Niemals.  
  
Langsam kreisten meine Hände auf seiner Haut, um ihn zu beruhigen, ihm zu zeigen, dass ich da war, das er mir vertrauen konnte.  
  
„Mhhhm, Yama", das waren die Laute ich hören wollte, die Genehmigung weiter zu machen.  
  
Unser Ritual vollzog sich ein weiteres Mal. Meine Hände wanderten, an denkbar jede Stelle seines Körpers, die er spüren konnte, bis ich etwas bemerkte.  
  
Es war einen kräftigen Jubelschrei wert, Taichi schien es überhaupt nicht registriert zu haben, aber das konnte man ändern, und ich erst recht.  
  
Meine Hände wanderten tiefer und Taichis stöhnen wurde lauter, feine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Haut.  
  
„Yama, was tust du da, nicht aufhören, mach ...weiter" Meine Finger berührten nun seine Eichel, eine Welle der Ekstase zitterte durch Taichi, er dauerte nicht lange, bis sein Körper dem inneren Druck nicht mehr standhielt und er kam.  
  
Ich spürte leicht klebrige Flüssigkeit auf meiner Haut und war der glücklichste Mensch im Universum.  
  
  
  
Diese Welle des Glücks, die durch mich schoss, ich hätte sie nie erwartet, war das möglich?  
  
„Yama", meine Stimme war etwas heiser, mein Körper überzogen mit einer hauchdünnen Schweißschicht.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, was mir gerade widerfahren war.  
  
„Yama, ich kann dich fühlen, deine Hand", jetzt klang ich wirklich wie ein aufgeregtes Kind.  
  
„Shh, Engel, ich hab doch gesagt, das es nur Zeit braucht. Wie weit hast du Gefühl in deinen Beinen? Warte, das können wir ja ganz leicht heraus bekommen", Yamas Hände glitten über meine Beine, bis zu den Knien konnte ich ihn fühlen, danach wurde es wieder taub.  
  
„Das ist ein großer Anfang, ich meine Taichi, das ist über die Hälfte der Nerven, von denen die Ärzte sagten, du würdest sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder spüren können, ganz zu schweigen von deinen Genitalien", ich kuschelte mich wieder an Yama.  
  
„Ich freue mich so für dich Engel. Weißt du was? Ich glaube, es hat die ganze Zeit nicht geklappt, weil du dich so bedrängt fühltest, vielleicht hat dein Unterbewusstsein daraus eine Blockade gemacht? Und...", ich stellte meinen süßen Koi mit meinen Lippen ruhig.  
  
„Du redest zu viel Yama-chan, lass uns schlafen, ich glaube daran, das es nur noch besser werden kann", und in nicht mal 5 Minuten war ich eingeschlafen.  
  
  
  
Ich lag noch eine Weile wach, neben Taichi.  
  
Er hatte so einen friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Er hatte es nur selbst machen müssen, in seinem eigenen Tempo. Und ich würde sichergehen, das jenes auch so blieb.  
  
Allerdings war ich sicher, ich würde den Anderen nichts sagen, bevor es Taichi für richtig hielt.  
  
Leidenschaftlich küsste ich den schlafenden Engel neben mir, bevor auch ich in das Land der Träume reiste um ihn dort wieder zu treffen.  
  
  
  
Irgend etwas kitzelte, an meinen Oberschenkeln.  
  
Moment mal, ich fuhr hoch, erstaunlicher Weise war es nicht so schwer wie sonst, sich auf zu setzten.  
  
„Was soll das Yama-chan?", er sah mich an, als könnte er keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun.  
  
„Ich dachte nur ich wecke dich mal um zu sehen, ob es auch kein wunderschöner Traum war, den ich gestern Nacht hatte", er klang sehr ernst und ich muss sagen,  
  
ich hatte nicht die Spur einer Peilung.  
  
„Was für ein Traum, Yama-chan? Hab ich was verpasst, ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, das wir endlich mal wieder so etwas wie Sex hatten und das ich danach der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt war...", die Erinnerung schoss hervor.  
  
„Oh, das hast du gemeint, es kribbelt ein wenig , etwas komisch, aber ansonsten...", schon waren wir auf dem Weg in die Küche.  
  
„Tut es weh? Ich will dich wirklich nicht damit belästigen, aber wenn sich etwas verändert, dann musst du es mir sagen, wenn es anfängt weh zu tun, dann gehen wir sofort zum Arzt."  
  
„Yama, ganz ruhig, du bist ja mehr aufgeregt, als ich und ja ich sag dir, wenn sich was verändert und nein es tut nicht weh, es kribbelt nur", er schien erleichtert.  
  
  
  
„Du bekommst doch jetzt keine Angst, Daisuke?", Ken versetzte mir einen Rippenstoß.  
  
„Mach schon, klingle endlich."  
  
„OK, aber auf deine Verantwortung, Yamato wird nämlich zum Monster, wenn er so aus seinem Schlaf gerissen wird", Daisuke drückte Mutig auf die Klingel.  
  
Stille.  
  
„Ich komme!!", dann ging die Tür auf.  
  
„Oh, ihr seid das", mehr viel Yamato wohl nicht ein.  
  
„Lässt du uns nicht rein? Wir wollten uns nach Taichi erkundigen", Hikari pochte darauf ihren Bruder zu sehen.  
  
Yamato trat in den Gang und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, wenn ihr rein kommt. Er braucht mal eine Pause, die ganzen gescheiterten Versuche haben ihn so depressiv werden lassen, ich glaub es ist das beste, wenn wir ihn damit erst mal in Ruhe lassen, gebt ihm ein wenig Ruhe", ich sah Yamato an.  
  
„Ich nehme an, ihr habt alles geklärt? OK, Ken, wir gehen, wir melden uns dann bei euch Yamato, Tschau!", damit gingen wir.  
  
„Was sollte das Daisuke, du wolltest Taichi doch unbedingt sehen?", Ken sah mich prüfend an.  
  
„Ich habe Yamatos Gesicht gesehen, das hat gereicht, er sah so fröhlich aus, wie schon lange nicht mehr und er hat Recht, wir waren in der letzten Woche täglich bei Taichi, er hat etwas Ruhe verdient."  
  
  
  
„Was hast du da draußen gemacht?", wollte mein Engel sofort wissen, als ich den Raum wieder betrat.  
  
„Ich habe dir so eben die Ruhe verschafft, die du brauchst, ich habe unsere Freunde abgewimmelt. Und Jetzt wird gefrühstückt", so aßen wir beide in Ruhe.  
  
„Sag mal Yama, was war das für ein Song gestern, ich kannte es gar nicht", ich hatte es schon fast wieder vergessen.  
  
„Ich habe ihn neulich erst geschrieben, er passte zu meiner Gefühlswelt der letzten Woche, wir spielen ihn bestimmt auf einem unserer nächsten Konzerte, ich wollte ihn dir eigentlich heute vorspielen, um etwas zu Feiern."  
  
„Feiern, aber was, es tut mir leid, was immer es war, ich habe es total vergessen", Taichi sah zu Boden.  
  
„Hey, nicht doch heute ist unser einmonatiges Jubiläum, seit einem Monat habe ich dich wieder mein Engel", ich holte die Gitarre aus der Ecke und fing wieder an zu spielen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Desperation is the feeling  
  
that I see permanently in your eyes.  
  
Do you know what that does to me?  
  
Do you know what I wish for the most?  
  
Angel please don't cry  
  
there is nothing to cry for.  
  
Can't it simply be enough that I'm here?  
  
I said together we stand against everything  
  
and every word was meant true.  
  
Alone nobody can survive.  
  
As a couple we can mend nearly everything.  
  
Can it be that you afraid?  
  
I know the others want too much,  
  
but how can I stop them  
  
if I myself hope for the miracle  
  
they want to happen?  
  
But I get to see something different from them.  
  
I see the fright deep within your soul.  
  
I can see the desperate tears that treaten to spill at everytime now.  
  
Angel please don't cry  
  
.........  
  
Every day I try to encourage you,  
  
not like the others do,  
  
they push you to something,  
  
you're not ready for.  
  
I'm not blind.  
  
My way is the indirect, all the small things,  
  
I let you do by yourself.  
  
I don't know if you realize what I'm doing,  
  
but please try to understand.  
  
Angel please don't cry  
  
...........  
  
I'm there for you and help you on your way  
  
every step we take together.  
  
And you will see  
  
it does not take a miracle to work,  
  
but your will.  
  
A will so strong  
  
I've never seen before.  
  
Your courage will lead the way  
  
that will dry all tears away.  
  
Angel please don't cry  
  
......  
  
tbc  
  
  
  
Ok mal wieder was nettes, nicht immer dieser depressive Kram, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch, bald ist es nämlich vorbei. 


	11. Recovery

Bin gut drauf, und es ist sonntag, habe gerade mei Schulprojekt für nächst Woche beendet und schreibe auch keine Klausuren in nächster Zeit, was gibt es also schöneres??  
  
  
  
Part 11 Recovery  
  
by Yamachi  
  
„Yama!! Yama-chan, komm mal bitte, schnell!!", noch so eine Glückswelle, wie so häufig in den letzten Tagen.  
  
„Was ist denn Engel? Ich war gerade dabei Mittagessen zu...", Yama verstummte augenblicklich, als ich mit meinen Zehen wackelte.  
  
„Taichi, seit wann, oh mein Gott, Taichi!!", jetzt wirbelte er mich auf seinen Armen durch den gesamten Raum.  
  
„Ich habe es gerade einfach probiert, es kribbelt, wie alles andere und viel mehr als wackeln kann ich mit ihnen auch noch nicht..."  
  
„Aber das ist großartig, vor zwei Wochen, hattest du nicht ein mal Gefühl in deinen Beinen und nun wackelst du mit den Zehen, außerdem ist es klar, das du noch nicht viel mehr tun kannst, die Muskeln müssen erst mal wieder aufgebaut werden, schließlich hast du deine Beine 2 Monate überhaupt nicht benutzt", irgendwas stieg mir in die Nase.  
  
Yama ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen und rannte in die Küche.  
  
10 Minuten und einige Rauchwolken und Hustenanfälle später kam er wieder zurück.  
  
Völlig verrußt sah er mich an.  
  
„Mc Donalds?", sagte er geschlagen, wobei ihm kleine Rauchwolken aus dem Mund kamen.  
  
Ich konnte nicht mehr vor lachen.  
  
„Und danach eine Runde im Park, ich war schon seit fast einer Woche nicht mehr im Park, Yama-chan, bitte", mein besten Hundeblick aufsetzend sah ich ihn an.  
  
„Ist ja schon gut, erst essen, dann Park und nachher, Küche putzen für mich, klasse."  
  
„Mit anschließender Erholungskur im Bett", zwitscherte ich, noch kaum hörbar.  
  
„Ich nehme dich beim Wort Taichi", er grinste, ich grinste, alles war so, wie es sein sollte.  
  
  
  
Friedlich, wie immer, besonders gemeinsam mit meinem Engel.  
  
„Bin ich dir auch wirklich nicht zu schwer?"  
  
„Wenn ich meinen würde, ich könnte dich das Stückchen nicht tragen, dann hätte ich den Rollstuhl mitgenommen, glaubst du nicht? Außerdem sind wir ja schon da", der Platz war schön, wie immer, es war unser kleines persönliches Paradies.  
  
„Yama, pass auf, da ist eine...ahhh!", der Teich war unser, Taichi voraus und ich immer auf ihn drauf.  
  
Prustend setzte ich mich, bis ich merkte, das sich unter mir etwas regte, ich saß auf Taichis Beinen , was ihn ein wenig daran hinderte wieder über Wasser zu kommen. Schnell zog ich ihn an mich.  
  
„Danke *prust* ich dachte schon *prust* du hättest endlich *prust* eine einfache Methode gefunden um mich los zu werden.  
  
Und komm mir jetzt gar nicht erst mit der 'es tut mir leid' Tour. Ich weiß ja, das du immer gerne oben auf bist, aber das nächste Mal bitte nicht, an Orten, wo ich nicht atmen kann.  
  
Ich kann mir ja schlecht extra für dich Kiemen anschaffen gehen, wie sähe das denn aus?", schon wieder ruhig gestellt von meinen Lippen, dabei war er gerade so schön in Fahrt gewesen, aber dann eben zu den wirklich wichtigen Dingen im Leben.  
  
*platsch*, lagen wir wieder im Wasser.  
  
„Ihr beide lasst euch auch von nichts stören, oder?", Daisuke war mit Ken aus einer Ecke gekommen.  
  
„Nicht mal im Park hat man seine Ruhe schrecklich so etwas, aber euch scheint es ja Spaß im Teich zu bringen, vielleicht sollten wir das auch mal versuchen,  
  
Daisuke?", die Augen des Angesprochenen verwandelten sich in Fußbälle.  
  
„Ich kann es dir auch nicht empfehlen, Daisuke, aber ich hatte ja nicht so die Wahl, das passiert, wenn der eigene Freund mit einen auf dem Arm nicht aufpasst, wo er hin läuft.  
  
Von Vorsicht hat Yama auch noch nie etwas gehört."  
  
  
  
„Ihr scheint ja beide verdammt glücklich, nicht?", Ken, ich, Taichi und Yamato saßen in einem netten kleinen Straßencafe.  
  
Und wäre es nicht noch mitten im Sommer gewesen, dann würden sich die letzteren Beiden jetzt wohl gerade den Arsch abfrieren. Oder womöglich weitaus wichtigere Körperteile.  
  
„Wir können nicht meckern Daisuke, wie läuft das Training?", ich sah Taichi etwas entgeistert an, wie lange hatte er mit mir schon nicht mehr über Fußball geredet?  
  
„Sagen wir einfach mal er spielt nicht weniger gerne im Matsch, als sonst", Ken redete für mich.  
  
„Wie wäre es Taichi, so eine kleine Schlammschlacht? Vielleicht vorher ein paar Runden auf dem Fußballplatz?", für meinen Geschmack trieb es Yamato eindeutig etwas zu weit, selbst Ken sah mich komisch von der Seite an.  
  
Wir machten uns innerlich auf den Wutausbruch bereit, der einfach folgen musste.  
  
Aber er blieb aus.  
  
„Witzig Yama, wie soll das denn gehen, die paar Runden um den Platz schaffe ich locker mit meinem Rennstuhl, aber erkläre mir mal, wer mich wieder aus der Schlammgrube holt, die bei der Schlacht entstehen wird?", ich traute meinen Ohren nicht, was hatte denn Taichis Laune in diese ungeahnten Höhen fliegen lassen?  
  
„Yamato, ich habe mal eine Frage, wir wollten euch mit den anderen mal wieder besuchen kommen, wir müssen etwas mit dir besprechen", Ken sah Yamato eindringlich an.  
  
„Gar kein Problem, kommt einfach Sonntag gegen 11 Uhr, aber nehmt was zu essen mit, für 12 Leute koche ich nämlich bestimmt nicht."  
  
„Yama, wo du gerade von Essen sprichst, können wir nach hause und etwas essen? Ich habe Hunger!", Taichi zerrte schon fast an Yamatos Klamotten.  
  
„Taichi, du machst mich noch mal arm, wir haben vor 2 Stunden gegessen, dein Hunger ist wohl gar nicht zu bändigen?"  
  
„Yama, bitte?? Es gibt ja auch Nachtisch...", Yamatos Gesicht wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
  
„..wir haben noch Eiscreme im Gefrierfach", beendete Taichi den Satz.  
  
„Taichi Yagami!!!", so schnell konnte man gar nicht gucken, wie die beiden abgehauen waren und uns dämlich hatten sitzen lassen.  
  
  
  
„Hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen? Das war großartig, die haben ausgesehen, als hätten sie UFOs gesehen", Taichi kringelte sich vor lachen.  
  
„Ich bin ja mal gespannt, worüber die mit mir reden wollen, aber das sehen wir früh genug, nicht Taichi-chan? Was war jetzt mit der Eiscreme?", Taichi sah mich seltsam an, ich holte das Eis und einen Löffel, verschwand dann kurz im Schlafzimmer.  
  
„Yama, das ist nicht fair, komm wieder, oder ich komme...dir nach", ich musste lachen.  
  
„Das war kein Scherz Yama. Ich...werde...es....dir...schon ...zeigen", mich wunderte ein bisschen, woher die Anstrengung in seiner Stimme kam und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
  
Was ich sah, war wundervoll.  
  
  
  
Der würde etwas erleben.  
  
Langsam bewegte ich meine Beine, mit der Hilfe meiner Hände über die Sofakante.  
  
Dann krallte ich meine Fingernägel so tief es ging in unser Sofa um mich hochziehen zu können.  
  
Es war schwer, besonders, weil ich nebenbei mit Yama redete, aber kurz nachdem ich das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte stand ich, nicht richtig.  
  
Sondern mit krummen Rücken und stark auf das Sofa gestützt, aber ich stand.  
  
Die Schlafzimmertür ging auf und Yamas Kinnlade hing auf dem Fußboden.  
  
Ich lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Willst du da noch länger Dekorationsfigur spielen? Ich kann mich nämlich nicht mehr lange halten", ich wackelte wirklich bedrohlich.  
  
Dann hatte ich eine Hand um die Hüfte, die mir Halt gab. Lippen die mich wieder in ihren Bann zogen. Als ich aufsah, blickte ich genau in Yama-chans wunderschöne blaue Augen, ich stand mit ihm auf einer Höhe,  
  
Freuden tränen flossen nicht nur über mein Gesicht, als Yama mich hoch hob und in unser Schlafzimmer trug.  
  
Dort angekommen, übersäte er mich mit Küssen, er hatte immer noch kein Wort gesagt.  
  
„Yama, sag doch was, du bist so ruhig, bitte rede mit mir", flehte ich ihn an. „Mir fehlen die Worte, so glücklich bin ich, mein Engel kann wieder stehen."  
  
  
  
You are who I'm thinking of,  
  
you are who I'm thinking of, every second that I have.  
  
And I ask myself a question.  
  
A question which is nearly impossible to answer yes.  
  
  
  
Will I ever stand eye to eye with you again?  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ding, dong*  
  
„Taichi, mach doch mal den Wecker aus", es war schließlich erst 10.30 Uhr und es war Sonntag, Sonntag, da war doch etwas...  
  
*Ding, dong*  
  
„Das ist nicht der Wecker Yama, du musstest die Anderen ja so früh hier her bestellen, dann rede mal mit ihnen, ich schlaf weiter", damit hatte sich mein Engel wieder umgedreht und war am Schlafen.  
  
Ich seufzte.  
  
Es klingelte schon wieder, diesmal war ich halb angezogen im Flur.  
  
„Ich komme schon!", rief ich der Tür entgegen, kramte eine Hose und ein Hemd aus dem Schrank und zog mich auf dem Weg zur Tür an.  
  
„Hi Leute", gab ich leicht außer Atem von mir, als ich die Tür öffnete.  
  
„Na, bist du aus dem Bett gefallen?  
  
Vielleicht sollten wir dich erst mal munter machen!!", Daisuke konnte es nicht lassen durch den Raum zu brüllen.  
  
„Shh, Taichi schläft noch, kommt rein, macht es euch bequem, ich geh Kaffee kochen." Das konnte ja heiter werden.  
  
  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, sollen wir ihm das wirklich sagen? Wir können ihn doch zu nichts zwingen?", Mimi flüsterte.  
  
„Wir sagen ihm lediglich unsere Meinung, soviel sind mir ihm schuldig, findet ihr nicht?", Joe sah uns alle an. Onii-chan kam mit dem Kaffe zurück.  
  
Betretende Stille.  
  
„Jetzt rückt schon raus mit der Sprache, ich könnte in meinem warmen weichen Bett liegen, wisst ihr?", Yamato sah mich direkt an.  
  
„Also, Yamato, das ist so....", Hikari fing an, wurde aber von Onii-chan unterbrochen.  
  
„Ihr wolltet mit mir über Taichi reden, nicht wahr? Kann ich mir schon denken, aber hier wird nichts mehr geändert, er ist glücklich, und das ist genug." Für ihn schien das letzte Wort gesprochen.  
  
„Du willst ihn einfach so aufgeben? Yamato, das kannst du nicht machen!", Koushiro sah mich flehend an.  
  
„Wer hat hier etwas von aufgeben gesagt? Aber ich werde bestimmt nicht zulassen, das er sich noch mal wegen so einer Sache selbst aufgibt, wenn er nicht mit euch üben will, dann lasst ihn damit in Ruhe!", Yamato war aufgesprungen und fauchte uns an.  
  
„Aber wenn Onii-chan aufhört es zu versuchen, dann wird er nie wieder laufen können, wie kannst du so etwas zulassen Yamato!!!!?", Hikari brüllte meinen Bruder an und ich konnte sei verstehen, aber etwas stimmte hier gewaltig nicht, ich kannte meinen Onii-chan, er verheimlichte etwas.  
  
„Was habt ihr eigentlich in den letzten Tagen so getrieben, Onii-chan? Daisuke hat gesagt, er hat euch neulich gesehen und Taichi schien überaus fröhlich, ich würde ja gerne wissen, was das bewirkt hat?"  
  
„Übung"  
  
  
  
Was war das gewesen?  
  
„Du willst ihn einfach so aufgeben?", das war doch Koushiro, aber warum stritten sie sich?  
  
Mir kam eine Idee, langsam bewegte ich meine Beine aus dem Bett, ich konnte sie mittlerweile schon recht gut bewegen, nur nicht belasten.  
  
Aber vielleicht sollte ich versuchen das heute zu ändern.  
  
Erst kam die Bettlehne, dann der Schreibtisch. So tastete ich mich auf äußerst wackeligen Beinen Richtung Tür.  
  
Es fühlte sich so an, als würden meine Beine jeden Moment nachgeben, dann würde ich fallen, hart wahrscheinlich.  
  
Aber bestimmt würde Yama kommen und mich aufsammeln.  
  
Nur noch ein bisschen, dann hatte ich es geschafft, sie würden bestimmt stolz sein, noch ein kleines Stück, ich konnte sie schon hören.  
  
„Was habt ihr in den letzten Tagen eigentlich so getrieben, Onii-chan? Daisuke hat gesagt, er hat euch neulich gesehen und Taichi schien überaus fröhlich, ich würde ja gerne wissen, was das bewirkt hat?"  
  
„Übung", war das Einzige, was mir spontan dazu eingefallen war, als ich sozusagen mit der Tür ins Haus fiel.  
  
Zum Glück fiel ich nicht wirklich, stand jetzt aber ziemlich geschafft zwischen Tür und Angel, atmete schwer und kassierte viele dämliche Blicke.  
  
Yama streckte seinen Kopf in meine Richtung.  
  
„Yama, ich denke ich brauche ein wenig Hilfe hier, sonst darfst du mich gleich vom Boden kratzen", schnaufte ich zu ihm herüber.  
  
„Unterwegs, der strahlende Held in scheinender Rüstung eilt zu ihrer Rettung Mylady", so wurde ich aus dem Türrahmen heraus gesammelt und gesellte mich zu den anderen auf das Sofa.  
  
Deren Augen waren allesamt so groß wie Fußbälle, mindestens. „Ich hab es doch gewusst! Ich wusste, das da etwas nicht stimmt, oder wieder stimmt, oder so. Die wir-überwinden-die-Depriphase Zeitspanne war viel zu klein", Daisuke sah uns triumphierend an.  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Taichi", kam es von Ken und die anderen folgten.  
  
Es wurde ein denkwürdiger Tag, an dem man alle Sorgen vergessen konnte.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc 


	12. Visiting Hours

Das hier ist der letzte Teil, aber natürlich gibt es noch einen Epilog, und vielleicht kommt meine nächste Geschichte bald raus, man sieht sich..  
  
Part 12 Visiting Hours  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
„Taichi, bist du schon wach?", Yama betrat den Raum.  
  
„Nein, ich bin noch nicht wach, lass mich Schlafen", ich versuchte meinen Kopf unter ein Kissen zu retten, doch Yama hatte diese schon aus unserem Bett entfernt.  
  
„Du hast Post, von deiner Mutter, komm schon Taichi, steh auf, es ist schon 10Uhr, du willst doch nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen?", was hatte ich für eine Wahl?  
  
Keine, Yama hob mich aus dem Bett, und trug mich in die Küche.  
  
„Yama-chan, ich kann alleine laufen, lass mich runter, ich....mpf", seine Lippen hatten mich ruhig gestellt.  
  
„Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage, wir wollen nachher einkaufen, wenn du da wirklich die ganze Zeit laufen willst, dann tust du vorher keinen Schritt.  
  
Der Arzt meinte, du sollst es langsam angehen, also wirst du es langsam angehen und wenn ich dich an einen Stuhl binden muss", gut das Thema war erledigt, eigentlich hatte ich sowieso nicht ganz zugehört, ich saß nun am Tisch und füllte meinen Bauch mit Cornflakes.  
  
„Hast du mir eigentlich zugehört, Taichi?" „Wie könnte ich es je wagen, dir nicht zu zuhören, Yama-chan?", damit war sichergestellt, das er wusste, das mich seine Worte heute nicht kümmerten.  
  
Vor mir lag ein Brief von meiner Mutter, ich hatte nichts mehr von ihr gehört, seit wir zurück nach Japan geflogen waren, also machte ich ihn auf.  
  
  
  
Lieber Taichi,  
  
Ich hoffe dir geht es gut, aber höchst wahrscheinlich geht es dir gut,  
  
also werde ich mal zur Sache kommen.  
  
Wir, das heißt ich und dein Vater haben uns entschlossen  
  
euch zu besuchen und wären sehr glücklich, wenn wir euch,  
  
dich und Yamato sehen könnten.  
  
Natürlich verstehe ich voll und ganz, wenn du das nicht willst,  
  
aber bitte versuche mit deinem Vater zu reden,  
  
es tut ihm wirklich leid.  
  
Wir werden Natsuko kontaktieren und sehen ob wir Kari treffen können,  
  
überlege es dir.  
  
Unser Flieger landet am 22 August um 13 Uhr bei euch, bitte melde dich doch.  
  
PS: wir bringen Tomo mit  
  
In Liebe Karui Yagami  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich sah ihm beim lesen zu und sah wie seine Augen sich weiteten, dann ließ mein Engel den Brief fallen und drückte sein Gesicht in seine Hände.  
  
„Taichi, ist alles in Ordnung?, Was schreibt sie?", als Antwort bekam ich den Brief ins Gesicht gehalten und ich laß.  
  
Dann nahm ich meinen Taichi in den Arm.  
  
„Ich will sie nicht wieder sehen", war das erste, was er nach langem Schweigen sagte.  
  
„Taichi, ich bin mir sicher, du willst sie sehen, sie sind deine Eltern, und du gehst ja nicht alleine, ich bin bei dir und ich sorge dafür, das alle Anderen auch kommen. Ich werde erst mal mit meiner Mutter telefonieren und dann sehen wir weiter, schließlich kommen sie schon heute an", er sah mich verloren an, dann seufzte er.  
  
„Du hast recht, Yama, ich gehe erst mal Duschen", damit verschwand Taichi aus dem Raum.  
  
  
  
Nun waren wir also hier, wieder einmal in Japan, meinem Geburtsland.  
  
„Tomo!!!!", da war Hikari, sie raste genau auf mich zu, mit einem blonden Kerl im Schlepptau, Takeru, da war ich mir sicher.  
  
„Na, wie geht es dir Hikari? Hi Takeru, das ist doch dein Name, oder?", er lächelte mich an.  
  
Eine andere Erwachsene kam auf uns zu.  
  
„Hi, ich bin Natsuko, Takerus und Yamatos Mutter, freut mich deine Bekanntschaf zu machen. Ich kommt alle mit mir, Karui, Shin'yuu?"  
  
Die beiden drehten sich um.  
  
„Hallo Natsuko. Wie geht es euch, seit ihr alleine gekommen?", ein hoffnungsvollen Ansatz war in ihrer Stimme.  
  
„Ja sind wir, aber wenn ihr Glück habt, dann kommen Yamato und Taichi nachher vorbei, hängt nur davon ab, ob Taichi möchte", also ab zu den Takaishis nach Hause.  
  
  
  
„Taichi, wo bist du jetzt schon wieder?", ich suchte meinen Koi nun schon geschlagene 10 Minuten und langsam machte ich mir Sorgen.  
  
„Hinter dir", flüsterte mir eine Stimme ins Ohr und ich fuhr herum.  
  
Mit einer roten Rose in der Hand stand dort mein Engel.  
  
„Für dich Yama-chan, weil du immer für mich da bist", er übergab mir die Rose.  
  
„Danke, Koibito", er wurde rot, ich glaube es war das erste mal, da ich ihn in der Öffentlichkeit so nannte.  
  
Ich küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
  
„Wir sollte weiter einkaufen gehen, dann etwas essen und ein wenig sitzen, dann den Rest erledigen und heute Abend sind deine Eltern dran, OK?", jetzt hatte ich ihn überrumpelt.  
  
„Ich wusste du führst was im Schilde, aber OK, ich werde mitkommen."  
  
Dann mal immer weiter mit dem Einkauf.  
  
  
  
In dem Apartment war es ja nicht zum aushalten, na ja eigentlich war es nicht so schlimm, aber ich brauchte ein wenig frische Luft, da gab es nichts besseres, als ein Spaziergang durch die City von Tokyo.  
  
Bis ich..  
  
  
  
„Weil du immer für mich da bist", ich sah Yamato, vielleicht hatte er einen Magneten an sich?  
  
Vor ihm stand jemand, den ich nicht gut sehen konnte.  
  
Dann beugte sich Yamato etwas vor und.....und küsste die Person vor ihn, nicht zu fassen, wie konnte er Taichi das antun?  
  
Ich ballte meine Faust. Der arme Taichi saß im Rollstuhl, wahrscheinlich zu Hause und nichtsahnend und sein Freund vergnügte sich in der Stadt mit anderen?  
  
Empört drehte ich mich um.  
  
Das würde er bereuen, wenn sie heute Abend kommen würden.  
  
  
  
„Bist du bereit? Wir ziehen, das jetzt voll durch", sagte ich zu Taichi und nahm ihn auf meinen Arm.  
  
Er nickte nur.  
  
Wir standen vor der Haustür meiner Mutter und ich klingelte.  
  
Schritte kamen näher.  
  
„Yamato, Taichi, schön, dass ihr gekommen seid, kommt rein, setzt euch ins Wohnzimmer", meine Mutter flitzte derweil wieder in die Küche.  
  
„Hi", begrüßte ich alle. Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer verteilt, wo auch immer Platz war.  
  
„Yamato, Taichi, ihr nehmt, die Couch, wir sind auch mit dem Fußboden glücklich", Ken zog Daisuke zu sich auf den Boden und ich setzte Taichi ab.  
  
Plötzlich stand Tomo vor mir mit finsterer Miene.  
  
„Hi Tomo, was...?", weiter kam ich nicht, weil in diesem Moment eine Hand in meinem Gesicht landete.  
  
„Tomo, was soll das?" hörte ich Taichi schreien. Tomo sah ihn mitleidig an.  
  
„Er betrügt dich Taichi, ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen."  
  
„Was, wovon redest du Tomo?", Hikari und ich fragten wie aus einem Mund.  
  
„Ich habe dich und deinen Freund gesehen, heute nachmittag in der Stadt vor dem Blumengeschäft und leugne es nicht", Tomo war sauer.  
  
Ich starrte Taichi an.  
  
„Wie konntest du nur Yama-chan, das hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet, Moment mal eines musst du mir erklären, wie hast du es geschafft, dich von mir weg zu schleichen?", Taichi sah mich mit gespielten Tränen an, ich ging darauf ein.  
  
„Es ist ja wohl nicht schwer von dir weg zu kommen, du Nervensäge, roll doch von mir aus sonst wo hin, ich werde mich ja wohl ein wenig amüsieren dürfen, wenn ich dich schon die ganze Zeit am Hals habe!", das kleine Theaterstück machte Spaß.  
  
Alle sahen mich entgeistert an, Daisuke und Ken grinsten, sie hatten verstanden.  
  
„Ich habe nur eine einzige Bedingung Yamato Ishida, dann kannst du tun und lassen was du willst", Taichis Lippe zitterte.  
  
„Die wäre????" Taichi stand auf und fiel mir um den Hals.  
  
„Tu es mit mir", unsere Lippen trafen sich, Tomo stand da wie angewurzelt und Taichis Eltern guckten nicht schlecht.  
  
  
  
Tbc (eigentlich ist hier schluss, aber ich bin ja nicht so.) 


	13. As life goes on (Epilog)

Hiernach ist es zuende, danke an alle die es bis hier gelesen abe, ich hab euch alle ganz doll lieb +abknuddel+  
  
  
  
Epilog As Life goes on  
  
by Yamachi  
  
  
  
Alles war, wie es gehörte.  
  
Der Tag war sonnig, die Wiesen grün und der Frühlingswind fegte durch die Bäume, ich war gerade mit der Bandprobe fertig und rannte Richtung Fußballfeld.  
  
„Setzt dich zu uns Yamato, hier ist noch Platz", rief Hikari mir zu. Alle meine Freunde waren hier.  
  
„Schön das du es noch geschafft hast, Taichi wird sich freuen", Ken sah zum Feld, auch sein Koi war dort. Daisuke hatte sich zu einem richtigen Profi gemausert und spielte jetzt in der Liga.  
  
Takeru und Hikari waren zusammen gezogen und wollten bald Heiraten.  
  
Sora war mit Mimi in Amerika.  
  
Joe und Koushiro waren gerade, sagen wir beschäftigt und Ken blickte starr auf das Feld.  
  
Die nächsten 90 Minuten blieb es so, dann bahnte ich meinen weg aufs Feld zu meinem Koi, sie feierten gerade ihren Sieg und den Entscheidungstreffer von Daisuke und Taichi.  
  
„Darf ich mir den mal ausleihen?", fragte ich einen Spieler, der soeben Taichi umarmte.  
  
„Natürlich Yamato, er gehört ganz dir" dann fiel mir Taichi um den Hals.  
  
„Na, wie war ich?"  
  
„Großartig mein Engel großartig, wie immer."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
No sequel planned  
  
Ich geb ja zu, das ist eine sehr drastische Wendung, aber mir gefällt es halt so.  
  
Yamachi  
  
  
  
Will I ever stand eye to eye with you again?  
  
  
  
Through my mind a pain is throbbing,  
  
worst than any headache,  
  
and that is because of you.  
  
You are who I'm thinking of,  
  
you are who I'm thinking of, every second that I have.  
  
And I ask myself a question.  
  
A question which is nearly impossible to answer yes.  
  
Will I ever stand eye to eye with you again?  
  
As I begin to think of the times we had,  
  
especially the last.  
  
I feel the pain not only in my mind but in my heart.  
  
And I ask myself, why.  
  
I've left you without a word.  
  
The answer lay within me and is never to be heard.  
  
You are who I'm thinking of,  
  
you are who I'm thinking of, every second that I have.  
  
And I ask myself a question.  
  
A question which is nearly impossible to answer yes.  
  
Will I ever stand eye to eye with you again?  
  
Now it is not only you that I have lost,  
  
but something that makes me different.  
  
Different from you, how can you love me now?  
  
I don't see a way for us anymore  
  
because the only thing I would be to you is a burden,  
  
that I don't want you to bear.  
  
You are who I'm thinking of,  
  
you are who I'm thinking of, every second that I have.  
  
And I ask myself a question.  
  
A question which is nearly impossible to answer yes.  
  
Will I ever stand eye to eye with you again?  
  
In my mind our reunion is playing,  
  
again and again.  
  
But they are not lovely ones,  
  
you see,  
  
therefore I'm afraid,  
  
afraid of your reaction, rejection?  
  
Can you love me as I am, can we go through it together again?  
  
You are who I'm thinking of,  
  
you are who I'm thinking of, every second that I have.  
  
And I ask myself a question.  
  
A question which is nearly impossible to answer yes.  
  
Will I ever stand eye to eye with you again?  
  
  
  
Second Half  
  
I'm sitting here like I'm always used to,  
  
but it is different from then.  
  
My heart is arching with a feeling of loneliness.  
  
And that's because of you.  
  
You are who I'm thinking of.  
  
You are who I'm thinking of every second that I have.  
  
I know the feeling now present in my heart  
  
it is telling my you're gone.  
  
Now I'm not whole, not without you  
  
because you are my second half.  
  
There is one time overall present in my mind,  
  
it was our last.  
  
If I had known just then, you wouldn't be gone.  
  
If I had known just then I would have fought for you and won.  
  
Was this "us" so little to you, wasn't it worth a thing to you?  
  
So why, why have you left me without even the smallest word?  
  
You are who I'm thinking of.  
  
You are who I'm thinking of every second that I have.  
  
I know the feeling now present in my heart  
  
it is telling my you're gone.  
  
Now I'm not whole, not without you  
  
because you are my second half.  
  
Do you know why my heart is longing to see you again?  
  
You shouldn't take anything for granted,  
  
because only when you lose it, you really feel what it meant to you.  
  
Is there a way for us, for our love.  
  
Or was it just a game to you?  
  
No that couldn't bee, we are soulmates aren't we?  
  
You are who I'm thinking of.  
  
You are who I'm thinking of every second that I have.  
  
I know the feeling now present in my heart it  
  
is telling my you're gone.  
  
Now I'm not whole, not without you  
  
because you are my second half.  
  
It makes no difference where you are,  
  
my heart will search for yours as long as I'm alive.  
  
This distance will not save you from my love.  
  
Can you give this love a second chance.  
  
Or will I be lonely for the rest of my life.  
  
Because I know, my heart is linked to yours  
  
and it wouldn't accept any love but yours  
  
You are who I'm thinking of,  
  
...  
  
  
  
Desperate Tears  
  
Desperation is the feeling  
  
that I see permanently in your eyes.  
  
Do you know what that does to me?  
  
Do you know what I wish for the most?  
  
Angel please don't cry  
  
there is nothing to cry for.  
  
Can't it simply be enough that I'm here?  
  
I said together we stand against everything  
  
and every word was meant true.  
  
Alone nobody can survive.  
  
As a couple we can mend nearly everything.  
  
Can it be that you afraid?  
  
I know the others want too much,  
  
but how can I stop them  
  
if I myself hope for the miracle  
  
they want to happen?  
  
But I get to see something different from them.  
  
I see the fright deep within your soul.  
  
I can see the desperate tears that treaten to spill at everytime now.  
  
Angel please don't cry  
  
there is nothing to cry for.  
  
Can't it simply be enough that I'm here?  
  
I said together we stand against everything  
  
and every word was meant true.  
  
Alone nobody can survive.  
  
As a couple we can mend nearly everything.  
  
Every day I try to encourage you,  
  
not like the others do,  
  
they push you to something,  
  
you're not ready for.  
  
I'm not blind.  
  
My way is the indirect, all the small things,  
  
I let you do by yourself.  
  
I don't know if you realize what I'm doing,  
  
but please try to understand.  
  
Angel please don't cry  
  
there is nothing to cry for.  
  
Can't it simply be enough that I'm here?  
  
I said together we stand against everything  
  
and every word was meant true.  
  
Alone nobody can survive.  
  
As a couple we can mend nearly everything.  
  
I'm there for you and help you on your way  
  
every step we take together.  
  
And you will see  
  
it does not take a miracle to work,  
  
but your will.  
  
A will so strong  
  
I've never seen before.  
  
Your courage will lead the way  
  
that will dry all tears away.  
  
Angel please don't cry  
  
there is nothing to cry for.  
  
Can't it simply be enough that I'm here?  
  
I said together we stand against everything  
  
and every word was meant true.  
  
Alone nobody can survive.  
  
As a couple we can mend nearly everything. 


End file.
